A Different Light
by kidswithguns91
Summary: At first their accidental encounters were intolerable. Then they became an annoyance. Eventually, their unplanned meetings became inevitable. Kagome and Sesshomaru develop a peculiar relationship after their encounters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She stalked off further into the forest with a maddened fury, her black tresses following behind her. The thick trunks of the masses of trees threatened to block any moonlight, swallowing her in a fatal darkness. An orchestra of night's creatures coursed peacefully through the evening, sounding deceitful to the threats that lay dormant within the forest. Creatures and demons of all sorts, spineless as snakes, searching for prey. Honestly, Kagome could not care less if she were spotted by these ominous predators. True, she did not have her bow and arrow present at her side; idly she believed her ferocious aura flaming about her kept the predators at bay.

Putting a hand deep into the pocket of her denim jeans, she fished for the carton that created a bulky extension from the side of her hip. She forced the carton out from the pocket's vice-like grip, smoothly flipping the opening. Fumbling with a cigarette, Kagome placed the slender cylindrical shape between her lips, fishing in the other pocket for her matches. A cigarette—an evolutionary source of tobacco of this era.

Kagome picked up the habit of smoking a while ago. There was no relevant reason as to why she pursued the nasty habit. They were a foundation of comfort, an escape from the stressors of her bizarre life. Her friends weren't too fond of her smoking. "It defiles your image as a miko," the monk that traveled with them stated. Kagome made a sound of irritation as she tried her second attempt to strike a match. Miko. As if she wanted to be a miko in the first place. In actuality she really had no choice. Who said she wanted to portray herself as pure, as perfection? Who said she wanted to be a protector of this blasted jewel? Irritating and painful questions such as these were silenced every time she brought a cigarette to her lips.

After her fifth attempt at striking the match, it burst into a small flame. She brought the match to the cigarette, lighting it, all the while puffing out smoke as she took small testy inhales. Once it was thoroughly lit, Kagome took in a grateful and long inhale, savoring the feeling of smoke filling her lungs.

Perhaps she began to smoke because of how much the very stench of it irritated a so-called friend of hers. How he wrinkled his nose in disgust and let out a disapproving growl whenever she would light one in his presence. Kagome did this purposely in front of the hanyou, not because it pissed him off, but because of the pleasure of seeing him displeased. Instead of using the subjugation beads, she used cigarettes to shut him up.

Over the years Kagome decided to use the beads what they were made for which was to suppress the hanyou if he ever became a threat. Thanks to his fang, these threats hardly ever came. Using the beads just to shut him up was a bit cruel, Kagome thought admittedly. Yes, her arguments with the hanyou were still at large, but at least she didn't have to deal with a pissy dog after being pummeled into the earth. Plus it was a little cold and immature of her to punish him just because he irritated her.

And it probably was humiliating to know that a female could overpower him, worse: a human female. Fully aware of the demon blood that ran through his veins, Kagome knew how unorthodox it was to have a female dominating over a male. It besmirched the hanyou's youkai heritage, and Kagome did not want to be the suspect to taint his nature. If she really wanted to piss him off without subjugating him, all she had to do was whip out a cigarette and _accidentally_ blow smoke in his face. On many occasions it silenced him.

Truthfully, she did not understand her sudden crave to make the hanyou upset on a daily basis. Perhaps it was because of that…

That woman. Her previous anger resurfaced once more, the main reason why she had distanced herself from her friends, and especially from him. 'He went to her again,' she mused angrily, exhaling a long stream of smoke. The vivid image of Kikyo, the dead priestess flooded into her mind. The priestess was just a mere imitation of life, made of clay from the bones of warriors that had died during battle. A walking corpse that surprisingly still had the talent to lure in her first love, Inuyasha. Kagome growled inaudibly. "I don't understand," she spoke to herself.

Suddenly tuning into her surroundings, Kagome heard the unmistakable sound of the humming of a waterfall. Following the source of sound, she found entered a clearing to find a lake, a grand waterfall spilling its river rapids into its calm waters. The waterfall veiled what seemed to be an entrance to a cave. The settlement was a sight to behold, and Kagome agreed as much but unfortunately such failed to soothe her anger. Sitting on a boulder at the edge of the lake, she continued her musings.

"How can a dead woman still win his love?" Kagome sighed sadly, taking yet another hit of her cigarette. 'How can his decaying love for her surpass mine?' In spite of herself she envied the dead woman. Although many claimed her to be the reincarnation of the woman, she found herself very opposing from the dead miko. Kagome was everything Kikyo wasn't. And yet Inuyasha still found a place in both of their hearts—beating and not beating. Making an irritable sound once more, Kagome shook her head. He had some nerve thinking he would get away with having both of them as his. Kagome wouldn't allow it. It was either that dead bitch or her. Regrettably, she took the last hit of her cigarette, flicking its remains into the lake. She hunched over the boulder, placing an elbow on her knee and resting her chin in her palm. Miserable, she said quietly, "I never thought I would be comparing myself with the dead."

"Perhaps tonight you will." Kagome hardly had time to decipher the stranger's voice, for what was barely a millisecond she was painfully pressed against a tree, a clawed hand encircling her throat. Startled brown eyes met fiery liquid gold. They shone out prominently, piercing through the darkness. Instinctively, Kagome clutched at the threatening hand around her neck. "Sess—"she tried to voice out, only causing the hand to tighten. She felt shortage of air snag at the back of her throat. Damn cigarettes.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes icily at the woman struggling pathetically. Her chest heaved due to the lack of oxygen. How her hands tremulously clutched his grasping her throat caused a small smirk to crawl at his lips. Her position was absolutely pitiable. "Wench," he spoke venomously. Disoriented eyes met with his. She was slowly losing oxygen. Taking note of this, he released her throat, caring less how gracelessly she fell to the ground. Kagome gasped throatily, heaving for air then resulted in violent coughs. "What the hell is your problem?" she said voluminously between coughs.

He did not answer but continued to glare at her pathetic form sprawled on the ground. Meeting his glare, she stared defiantly up at him, enraged that he had just attempted to strangle her but did not utter an explanation why he had a legitimate reason to do so.

"Fine, don't answer," Kagome grumbled, coming up to her feet unsteadily. She brushed the dirt and dead leaves off her clothes, trying hard to ignore the penetrating stare that came from the inuyoukai. When she met his eye contact, Kagome got the impression that his was stare was belittling her. Feeling slightly annoyed, she said snappishly, "Well, are you going to stare at me all night or are going to tell me what the hell your problem is?"

Sesshomaru continued to glower at her, his stare becoming, if even possible, icier than ever. Seriously, what the hell was his problem? Kagome was merely minding her own business, and then this arrogant prick, out of oblivion, decides to strangle her. She had no idea silently venting out her frustration by enjoying the nighttime scenery offended the demon lord. What didn't offend the demon lord? Well, she was human, that was one thing, so the attempt to appear non-offensive would somewhat be impossible to his standards.

He remained silent, as if refusing to explain himself. And why should he? The stupid ningen wasn't even worthy to receive an explanation. "You deaf or something?" Kagome shouted. She was aware of the consequences that could possibly come for being this petulant in the presence of the demon lord. But honestly, Kagome didn't give a damn.

"Leave," he finally said after what seemed like minutes of a rigorous staring contest. That's it? He was just going to tell her to leave after just threatening her life with his vice-like grip? The smartest thing to do was to obey the dangerous demon and get out of his way as soon as possible lest she wanted to sport any sever injuries or fulfill a death wish. But Kagome wasn't going to leave. "No, I won't leave. I was just harmlessly musing to myself before you _rudely_," she clipped the word with such loathing she was surprised she didn't wince at her own brusqueness, "interrupted them by nearly choking me to death." Sesshomaru advanced on her, his eyes narrowing as if he were flashing a warning.

Apparently Kagome didn't get the message. She still continued her rude antics while the demon lord approached her with slow threatening steps, his claws flexing. "…completely uncalled for. I would understand if this was your land-

"Miko," Sesshomaru growled, finally ceasing the woman's raving. "This is my land." She was beginning to feel stupid. She uttered a small "oh" backing away from him only to find that the tree she was previously pressed against was in her way.

"Well you didn't have to choke me!" Kagome then came back with another yell, surreptitiously spiking the inuyoukai's anger.

"Miko," he growled more fiercely than before, staring dangerously down at her.

"I suggest you return to your place and have your male wretch discipline you," he said in a dangerous tone. She gaped at him, feeling thoroughly insulted. Inuyasha discipline her? That was a laugh. He would never have the audacity to set Kagome in her place. Even though she didn't use the subjugation beads any more, he still knew it was best to not test Kagome. Plus, Inuyasha wasn't her male to begin with. "Excuse me?" Kagome hissed, her temper rising. And she thought her worries of high blood pressure at a young age were over. "I don't have a male wretch, and _I_ suggest that you shut your mouth." She spat the sentence out like venom.

Again, the demon lord's eyes narrowed dangerously then he turned away, leaving the woman behind. For a moment, Kagome thought he actually took her word and felt herself swell triumphantly. But her moment of glory for telling the demon lord off instantly deflated when he said rather coolly with his back to her:

"It is most dishonoring to witness a creature with demon blood fail to discipline those in his pack. You, miko, with your human presumptions, bring him dishonor and furthermore lower the hanyou you travel with. You are a disgrace, miko."

Kagome felt her chest freeze over as a breath hitched in her throat. Stock still, she stared at the inuyoukai's back with wide eyes. Ignoring the sting of his words she began sputtering incoherently, making an effort to form a witty repartee but failed miserably when Sesshomaru interrupted her pathetic blundering. "At least the dead miko you are so jealous of does not disgrace herself in such a manner." Kagome felt like ripping the demon lord's head off. The blow of those words hit with such force she was not ready for them and recovering from them was a pathetic sight to witness. Feeling he had concluded this pointless meeting with the woman, Sesshomaru began to walk away, distancing himself and feeling her anger permeate the air.

She did not know which emotion was stronger than the other; her anger or her wounded pride. Being notorious for having the last word, Kagome picked up a rock that fit nicely in the palm of her hand. With all her strength, she chucked the rock aimed at the demon lord's head. Kagome knew she wasn't going to hit him, he would effortlessly dodge her shot, and to top it all off she was blinded with fury. She was expecting the rock to stray far from the Lord of the Western Lands.

To her astonishment, she watched the rock strike the back of the demon lord's head and swore she heard the rock meet with his skull. She would have laughed, but she was so angry and shocked that at the time she was unable to voice her mirth. Sesshomaru stopped in mid step, frozen in place. For a moment Kagome felt she made a dreadful mistake. Again, it would have been wise to turn the opposite direction of the demon and book it, but she remained rooted to the spot.

Within a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had her pinned to the tree for the second time, wrists held above her head in his hand. He had to manage to swallow the snarl that was threatening to emit because he did not see fear in her eyes. Defiance shone proudly in her brown orbs, her brows furrowed in boldness. She raised her chin and managed to look down from her nose at him, as if he were lower than her. Sesshomaru found her attempt to pick another fight futile but was mildly surprised that he did not detect any trace of fear. Instead, he could sense her wounded pride, her insecurity, resonating off her like waves. 'The girl has fire in her,' Sesshomaru mused to himself. Finding that he was wasting his time, he released the woman. He then for the second time turned away and walked back from which he came from. Although the forest brush had hidden his form from view as the distance between him and the miko increased he could still feel her piercing stare on his back. The feeling did not go away until he was a good half mile away.

"Where've you been?" barked an impatient and irritated hanyou. He had expected to find the miko with the rest of his comrades when he had returned. Though when he did, he entered a solemn campsite with all of his friends glaring at him. Kagome seemed to be absent. Inuyasha didn't need to ask where Kagome went off to and why they were all glaring at him. He was fully aware what had happened without having any explanation. Inuyasha saw Kikyo's soul collectors and without little thought, followed them. His meeting was not that long. It was actually a fleeting moment with his first love. And nothing too serious had transpired between them. Sure, he had allowed her to caress the back of her hand against his cheek with his defenses completely down, but that was it.

Kagome was in no mood to talk when she reentered the campsite. Her posture was rigid and her hands were curled into fists. He noticed that her lips were drawn into a thin line. Kagome was furious. Risking igniting her anger, he had demanded where she was for the past ten minutes. Meeting her fiery gaze he was somewhat prepared for the uncomfortable sensation of a hook yanking at his neck and bringing him face first into the ground. But nothing happened. She merely glanced at him, and wordlessly sat down.

"Hey, I was talking to you," Inuyasha rounded on her, becoming more irritated. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling out a cigarette from her pack. She brought herself towards the fire, leaning her face towards the flames, watching them lick at the tip of her cigarette. "I just took a walk," she said softly after exhaling smoke. Inuyasha hated when she would do that. The smell was awful. And when this awful smell mixed with her beautiful clean scent, it made him want to scream. Miroku was about to open his mouth to say something, but Kagome shot him a look and he closed his mouth, suddenly reconsidering.

Inuyasha was mad now. She knew he hated it when she smoked. And she still did it anyway. He never knew why. "Are you that stupid enough to walk by yourself at night? You could have been attacked and then I would have had to rescue your sorry ass." Maybe he shouldn't have said that. He saw her jaw clench.

The woman wanted to very much come back with a snide remark. She wanted more than anything to say, "Your duty to rescue me would have interfered with your love affair." The words that Sesshomaru had said to her flooded her mind at the moment. Surprisingly she did not say what was at the tip of her tongue. She took in a rather large inhale, nearly swallowing smoke, then blew out smoke again. "You're right Inuyasha. Next time I won't be so reckless." Inuyasha sat there with his mouth open, confused that she did not say anything near insulting. She had actually agreed with him. When was there a time when they ever agreed on anything?

"Y-You're not going to tell me off?" he asked her incredulously. Kagome raised her eyebrows in mocked confusion. "Why would I do that?" she asked in return, blowing smoke in his direction. Damn Sesshomaru for making her feel so insecure and stupid. But then again, she always felt stupid when the impressive Lord Sesshomaru belittled her. It pissed her off how he had that affect on her. It almost made her want to prove him wrong, but that would be pointless.

"Usually you have something to say," Inuyasha replied. Kagome shook her head, fighting with all her might not to tell him that 'something' she really wanted to say. "No, I agree with you. It was completely reckless of me to put myself in danger like that. I apologize." Inuyasha startled by her words. "Apolo—wait a second…how come you smell like him?" Kagome was nearing the edge of her calm demeanor. "What?" she spat. "You heard me! How come you smell like _him_?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome said, becoming extremely agitated that her polite behavior was left unappreciated.

"How come you smell like Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spoke the name so bitterly, as if the name itself was a displeasing taste in his mouth.

Everyone ogled at Kagome as though she were the most unusual creature that they ever laid eyes on.

She really didn't want to talk about it. More than anything, she didn't want to talk about it, especially with Inuyasha. "It's nothing," Kagome said feebly, fumbling around in her yellow backpack pretending she was searching for something. "Nothing? What do you mean nothing? You were just with Sesshomaru, and I'm surprised you aren't dead let alone injured-

"I said it was nothing!" Kagome yelled, silencing the hanyou for a moment. Sesshomaru's words again rang in her head, and Kagome wanted nothing more to ignore them. 'You are a disgrace, miko.'

"What did you do with him?"

This time it was Kagome's mouth that fell open. "Wha—? I didn't do anything with him you idiot! What on earth would make you think I did something with him?" Kagome exclaimed, completely bewildered by Inuyasha's disturbing and most unlikely assumption.

"Why're you getting all defensive then? You did do something with him, didn't you?"

"Don't be thick," she said rather defensively. But Inuyasha continued to round on her. "Don't try to hide it. You reek of him. I know you two did something." If only she hadn't promised herself to stop using the subjugation beads unless it was necessary…then she could have sent this idiot to the center of the earth.

"Inuyasha, calm yourself," the monk smoothly interjected. "Think of what you're saying. Sesshomaru despises humans, and considering that Kagome is human, the possibility of Kagome and Sesshomaru doing whatever your imagination came up with is highly unlikely." Besides the numerous times Miroku had nagged at Kagome to end her smoking habit, she was grateful for his skills to usher the hanyou into sensibility.

"Unless," Miroku then said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Kagome was beginning to reassess her gratefulness towards the monk. "Kagome did do something with him."

"What the — that's — I would never!" Kagome sputtered uselessly, appalled that her friend would even side with that imbecile. "After all, Kagome has grown into a fine woman over the years. Perhaps even The Great Sesshomaru was not able to resist her siren's call," Miroku said with a twinkle in his eye. Inuyasha wore the expression equivalent to smelling something quite foul.

"T-That's ridiculous," she stammered, blushing furiously from flattery of the monk's words, and from anger at Inuyasha's facial expression. "So it's true then," Inuyasha said in a cold and high voice.

"Oh knock it off, both of you," Sango, the demon slayer finally said. "I'm sure Kagome has a reasonable explanation." She knew Sango would be able to see reason. Relieved that Sango rescued her, she sighed. Kagome risked a furtive glance at Inuyasha, who was glowering down at her, arms folded across his chest. "She better hope she has a damn good explanation," Inuyasha growled, and Kagome's temper boiled dangerously.

"It was an accident, all right?" she snapped bitterly, feeling really annoyed that the idiot continued to stand by his faulty accusation.

"An accident, she says," Inuyasha huffed, increasing his glare. "Then why are you so reluctant to tell, huh?" he continued to interrogate her.

The miko was trying with all her best efforts to keep calm. Right now her deepest desire was to beat the living hell out of this mutt. But whenever she would envision herself standing over a pit with the hanyou at the very bottom of it, she felt a guilt wash over her and then that pompous demon lord seemed to wriggle his way in and make her feel even more ashamed. "Well, if you would let me talk instead of planting ridiculous ideas into your head then you'd have yourself a damn good explanation." Inuyasha opened his mouth, about to retort but Kagome beat him to it. "And I assure you, my meeting with Sesshomaru was as brief as your meeting with Kikyo."

He immediately closed his mouth, suddenly finding that he didn't really know what to say. Kagome didn't feel any smugness towards her comment; in actuality she mustered a great amount of courage to even say it. Whenever the topic of Kikyo would come between them, it wouldn't just hurt Kagome, but Inuyasha as well. The last thing Kagome wanted to do was cause pain for the hanyou that had already suffered a great deal in his lifetime. She felt selfish for bringing guilt upon Inuyasha, but was it really fair to lead her on that way? She figured they both had their reasons and that there really would not be a resolute solution to this.

The silence that fell upon the campsite was beginning to get a bit unsettling for Kagome. Feigning as if nothing had happened, she forced a smile and asked, "Now then, who's hungry?" She was honestly grateful that the small kitsune instantaneously responded to her offer, jumping out of the demon's slayer lap at once. This, thankfully, shattered the awkward and almost unbearable silence. Everyone, excluding Inuyasha, was chattering merrily as Kagome prepared their dinner. Once she finished serving everyone their bowls, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was perched on a tree branch. Approaching the tree, she looked up at the sulking hanyou. Figuring that it would be pointless and tiring to continue being upset with Inuyasha she called up to him, "Are you going to brood all night, or are going to have some ramen?" She smiled as she saw the white ears perk at the mention of ramen. With a huff, he leapt from the branch, landing beside Kagome. She gave him a cheeky smile, and tweaked one of his ears before returning to the campsite. Even though he was trying to hide it, Kagome could see the light smile on his features as he ate happily at his ramen. Sometimes he was too cute to be upset with, Kagome thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

She took a gasp of air with a hiss, her arms akimbo as she initiated a momentary rest. Bow and arrow at her feet, her legs tightened as she paced about the clearing, calves burning as it stretched to its maximum. With a heaving sigh she maneuvered her hips forward, drawing out her back. Every intake of oxygen cut against her sternum leaving a sharp pain around her ribcage. Sweat beaded her forehead and rolled down the nape of her neck, dripping onto the ground as she bent over to catch her breath.

It was a brutal battle against another vicious youkai consumed by a tainted jewel shard. Astonishingly the brutality was not presented from the opposing side, but rather from her own side.

As usual, Inuyasha blundered about with his sword, shrieking out his standard aggressive tactic when the hanyou faced any enemy. The Wind Scar surged from all directions, barely giving time for his companions to dodge out of the way. Kagome almost was swept away while she concentrated her arrow onto the intended target. Luckily, Sango wrenched her out of the way, nearly ripping her blouse off. Another near miss occurred when Kagome was sure she had the youkai where she wanted it.

"I got it!" Kagome assured, beckoning the demon slayer and the monk to their defensive positions. Determined, she repositioned her stance, her body parallel to the enemy. Notching the arrow and stretching the bowstring with three fingers, Kagome waited for the precise time to shoot. "There," she whispered as she locked the opportune moment. In a fluid motion she raised the bow. She felt her miko powers flare to its highest potential, ready to purify this mongrel.

"Look out!" Miroku yelled hoarsely and shoved Kagome to the ground, sullying her perfect archer stance. Kagome's killing arrow wobbled pathetically through the air. The Wind Scar whipped past them, blowing all of their strategically formulated attacks off course.

Swearing loudly, Kagome was about to round on Inuyasha eyes set aflame, when Sango's Hirakotsu soared over her head, causing her to instinctively duck. She wanted to swear again when she saw how effortlessly the Hirakotsu tore through the youkai, splitting him in half. The giant blood spattered boomerang returned to its rightful and quite smug owner. Kagome glared at her. Sango merely smiled and Miroku beamed at her.

A furious blur of red came pelting toward them and the three were faced with a livid hanyou.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha barked. "I was only trying to help," came Sango's reply.

"Help!" Inuyasha exclaimed, spraying Kagome with spit. "I didn't need any help!"

"Are you crazy? You nearly murdered us all!" Kagome interjected with more lividness than the hanyou.

"I was fighting him well on my own," Inuyasha said rather haughtily.

"You call _that_ fighting? More like hauling that club of a sword all over the place like a dunderhead. Look—you see this? My shirt ripped because Sango saved me from near death," Kagome showed Inuyasha the nasty tear in her blouse. Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Kagome shoved the soiled article of clothing under his nose.

"You're lucky I don't purify your ass because of your stupidity," Kagome replied wittily, though her repartee was interrupted by a deafening screech, and she faintly realized that the corpse of the youkai had regenerated itself.

After finally killing the beast and restoring the jewel shard to purity, the miko found a quiet and remote clearing just at the mouth of a forest. Gasping for breath, she fumed over the Halfling. It seems after their small argument Inuyasha still didn't seem to get the point. Thanks to his carefully planned strategic tactics, Kagome tore her knee in the process of evading another frivolous Wind Scar.

"Stupid," she mumbled to herself while examining her knee. There was a rustle of brush at the foot of the forest and reflexively Kagome retrieved her bow and arrow already set to shoot in one swift motion. Eyes narrowed, she stared into the trees, waiting for any sign of movement.

She had to restrain herself from releasing the arrow when a girl came bursting out of the brush laughing merrily. Kagome froze as she watched the girl frolic about with her arms outstretched. Her heart hammered in her chest and in minute's time she felt the unmistakable aura of the Lord of the Western Lands.

Rin ran in small figure eights, continuously giggling. A two headed dragon suddenly emerged along with the squawking minion. "Rin—you insolent child—get back here!" he shrieked. The girl refused to listen, resuming her dizzying figure eights.

"Miko." The hair on her nape stood on end. Kagome absolutely hated the way Sesshomaru's aura felt like. It was so uneasily imperial and bitter that she could almost taste it. She cringed at the clipped tone of how he addressed her.

"Lower your weapon," he demanded with serene power in his voice. Trembling and clammy with sweat, her hands lowered the bow and arrow.

"S-sorry," she stuttered as Sesshomaru gave her a belittling and piercing stare. "I didn't mean to—she just popped out of nowhere—reflexes, you know?" she said in pathetic broken sentences. Sesshomaru continued to stare.

Kagome's embarrassment was interrupted by a small tug on her sleeve. She looked down into the large bright eyes of the little girl. "You're the miko that travels with the brute," Rin clarified. Kagome bit back a laugh. "That's right," she replied with amusement.

"You should be traveling with Lord Sesshomaru instead. And you're pretty."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said harshly and the girl immediately silenced herself. Kagome cursed for blushing.

"I suggest you leave Miko, before the brute comes looking for you," Sesshomaru requested. Kagome snorted, startling the inuyoukai. "And return to that blundering buffoon? I don't think so," said Kagome and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. Sesshomaru watched her light the foul smelling tobacco with a rather peculiar instrument. He caught Rin eyeing the contraption curiously and Sesshomaru gave her a quick disapproving glance. She instantly averted her eyes.

"Thrashing father's fang again like a useless bat," the inuyoukai said, a tenor of disrepute in his voice. "More like swinging a battered club like a Neanderthal," Kagome added while exhaling smoke. Sesshomaru managed to cloak his abrupt recoil from the disheartening words of the miko. Her emphasis on the hanyou's horrible sword wielding had him wishing he had taken the fang while he had the chance. And relating him to a primitive human being was even worse. Sesshomaru couldn't possibly imagine how the imbecile treated the fang in a non-combative mode.

"He is a disgrace to wield such a sword," Sesshomaru mused aloud.

"More like an idiot. He nearly swept me out in three attempts of that Wind Scar," Kagome added once more. "Damn Wind Scar," she said venomously and took a strong inhale of her cigarette.

"The hanyou hasn't even perfected the use of the Wind Scar. If he could not eliminate even you, he could not eliminate any enemy," Sesshomaru continued to muse, ignoring the miko's sudden flare of aura. Kagome decided it best to disregard the inuyoukai's words. It was in his nature to speak in such a way.

"Inuyasha has a long way to go until he masters the technique of the Wind Scar," Kagome puffed on her cigarette.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed.

He then halted before he could speak. Was he, Lord Sesshomaru, actually engaging in small talk with this tragic excuse of a human? Lord Sesshomaru was beginning to feel ashamed as well as embarrassed and couldn't believe that involving himself in the smallest bit of contact with a human could bring forth an array of emotions. Why was he even talking to her? He asked himself that throbbing question as he stared at the woman smoking her cigarette.

"What? You want one?" Kagome said, handing him the pack of her cigarettes. Dumbstruck, he merely stared at the foreign and somewhat futuristic pack. Observing that he wouldn't take up on her offer, Kagome shrugged. "Can I have one?" Rin asked, startling the Miko to drop the pack. "Oh, no sweetheart. These cigarettes are for adults," Kagome replied amusingly. Rin peered up at Sesshomaru, confused. "Why don't you have one Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked inquiringly.

Sometimes Sesshomaru was fairly surprised with the things that came out of this child's mouth.

"It's a human thing," he replied curtly. Sesshomaru then smoothly turned on his heel and proceeded back into the forest. The annoying aura of his half brother was barreling its way towards the miko and he really didn't feel like being caught in a petty and stupid situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome never liked the title "Miko" to be forced upon her. In her time Mikos were old widows that spent all leisure time in a shrine volunteering for important events that only pertained to the seniors of society. And although she respected Kaede to an ultimatum, she had to admit that her customs and mores were downright dull.

Kaede expected Kagome to be a miko of Kikyo's stature, but what Kagome was dying to point out was that her corpse of a sister was…dead. Due to the fact that Kagome and Kikyo coexisted in the same time, and that Kagome was considered as the reincarnation of the dead priestess, Kikyo's miko powers dwindled like the small portion of soul that was stolen from Kagome. And since Kagome was actually alive, her miko powers were more of Kikyo's, though as Kaede pointed out, untrained.

Whenever the old priestess pulled her aside for some additional training, she would find that her lackluster miko powers and Kagome's blossoming ones differed immensely. What Kaede did not understand was the fact that Kagome was perhaps an upgrade of miko. After all, she was five hundred years ahead of every existing organism in this era. There were glimmers of unnatural powers in Kagome that even the old priestess had never witnessed. Kaede did not want to bring this to attention. It would only harbor the futuristic miko with more worries and insecurities.

Her powers had improved in time. Over the years, Kagome had matured in her powers to the point where her being a miko was almost second nature to her. If she wanted to, she could scan the lands for any sign of the scattered jewel shards and pinpoint its location. It wasn't simple, and it took many virtues that Kagome struggled with, but she could do it. That was why she found herself training with Kaede whenever she felt it imperative.

Although her powers had grown monumentally, Kagome still did not favor the entitlement miko. What she distinguished in being a priestess required being a hardcore environmentalist and a non-recreational Hippie. Ever since Kagome was pulled into this time, all she could notice was the seasons of nature and of life, and she could not help but honor it. She found herself observing the relationships between earth and sky, nature and humanity. These certain otherworldly elements were things she never thought of when she went home through the enchanted well. She couldn't possibly be in tune with nature when just outside of her window was a city bustling with noise pollution and flourishing with buildings rather than nature.

Sometimes Kagome didn't like returning to her time because of that factor, but at times mimicking Mother Nature became a drag. She had to admit before she became a miko, she was somewhat naïve to everything around her. All she was absorbed by was school and friends. It was a simple life, but now that she was here and was aware of so many fundamentals of life that was beyond the human perspective, she felt she knew more.

That she enjoyed about being a miko. She liked having the knowledge an average human did not have. What she didn't like were a miko's pursuits. As Kaede was explaining in the very start of her training, a miko brings the sacred into form by connecting to Divine energy. To establish this "Divine" energy, she had to pursue creative aspects such as art and dance. Kagome was not considered as a decent sketcher and her dancing was far less appropriate for what Kaede had in mind. Although Kagome was very connected to her miko ways, there were some aspects that had her struggling to connect. Therefore, she was not a perfect miko and perhaps not a miko of Kikyo's stature either.

She wanted to be better than the old fashioned and lifeless miko. That was why she found herself meditating in a peaceful setting that would presumably make it effortless to work with the natural rhythms of the earth, sun, moon, and stars. Kagome created a new method of meditation that would have Kaede fainting with shock. Cigarettes seemed to bring her at ease when it came to meditating, and it allowed her mind to flow over the lands and the sky.

At this point, Kagome trained in solitude. Kaede was as dry as the leaves of pages in ancient books and Miroku was downright perverted at times. Now she felt that she was on a level where exercise could be achieved by herself. After all, she was twenty. Five years ago was when she first treaded the lands of this time, and five years ago was when she discovered she ever was a miko. Hell, I'm probably better than that decaying bitch, Kagome thought to herself.

To prove her hypothesis correct, Kagome took a deep inhale and committed all her energies, mind and body to the task at hand. Like a personified satellite, she scanned the topography of the land, searching for the millions of auras that inhabited this terrain.

Instantaneously she recognized the surging powerful aura of the Demon Lord, Sesshomaru. She was not surprised; Kagome and her group were pursuing their travels through the western lands. She felt the lighthearted aura of the little child that accompanied him, and the agitated imp that served the Demon Lord.

But then Kagome found another aura that spiked her attention. It was a strange atmosphere of great sensations intermingling with one another until it was formed into a mixture of great multitude. The elements of this aura fascinated the young miko, but what led her to her curiosity was the pang of familiarity that came along with it.

Intrigued, Kagome unfolded her sitting position, rising to follow the source. This feeling was her only guide. It was as if she were following a string of yarn that wove through the vastness of the forest. She did not know how long she ventured through the forest. It felt as if hours had flown by. The aura had hidden itself well. When Kagome felt it become slightly stronger, she veiled her own identity before she continued.

The aura was so strong now that Kagome felt it pulsing through her veins and in sync with her hammering heart. She was expecting to find a demon of celestial and great power, perhaps a creature greater than Sesshomaru. Would she find it in a clearing, basking in the beams of sunlight? Anticipation squirmed in her stomach and Kagome cursed herself for not bringing any weapons in case the demon may be hostile towards humans. Wishing she had brought her bow and arrow with her, she then paused as an old sense bombarded and severed her connection with the aura. Sound.

She held her breath as the noise penetrated her ears once more. It was sound that made Kagome feel very uncomfortable. She could have sworn it sounded like a woman voicing out her passion. Well, she had made yet another discovery through her miko training: lovemaking can be quite a tumultuous aura. Feeling as if she were invading privacy, Kagome began to make her way back until she heard another sound that had the hair on the nape of her neck rise. Yes, it was natural to hear the noise of a male grunting his pleasure, but what made her freeze was that she reckoned the grunt was awfully familiar.

Kagome couldn't just walk away without knowing who the sound belonged to. Reassuring that her aura was masked, she searched with her eyes, the sinful noises her only channel.

Her heart gave a jolt at the sight that be felt her. She didn't know whether to scream of vomit. Instead she was stunned to silence and hated herself for not averting her eyes.

Before her eyes she witnessed her half-demon friend barreling into the dead priestess, both of them whining and mewling with a sick and twisted kind of pleasure that Kagome thought impossible. She'd never seen such ferocity and passion and repulsiveness in one sitting and Kagome had no idea how to stomach it. The only thought that passed through her mind was, 'What the fuck.'

Deciding she had over welcomed her stay, Kagome quietly crept away from the scene, still too stunned to find any reason to pry the lovers apart. What the fuck, her thoughts continued as she clambered silently and blindly through the forest. How on earth is this even possible? How could anyone enjoy fucking a dead woman? Kagome couldn't possibly imagine the sensations that were going through Inuyasha right now. She had no idea whether to feel betrayed, disgusted, or pitiful towards him. At the moment Kagome was still in an utter state of monumental shock she couldn't think straight or see straight which led her colliding into something extremely and uncomfortably solid.

She obviously had lost track of her direction and couldn't believe she found herself in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru once again. Third time this month, she calculated as she stared into the stoic yet annoyed eyes of the demon. Realizing her situation, Kagome leaped back, sputtering incoherent apologies. At times Sesshomaru could almost pity the girl. It seemed every time they intersected paths she seemed to be very distraught. There was no mistake about it. Her aura was so discombobulated with opposing emotions that he merely guessed that she had been hit across the head very hard. But she had an expression of absolute terror on her face and there were unshed tears shining in her wide alarmed eyes.

Suppressing a sigh, Sesshomaru uttered, "Miko, I am finding it very difficult tolerating you and your pack journeying through my lands. But to find you in my presence at a constant rate, I find myself losing patience." The demon uttered this with such composure that it seemed his statement contradicted itself. "I will order you only once; stand aside"

Kagome didn't budge. She was rooted to the spot. Finally she whispered weakly, "You don't want to go there." Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. It was as if she was warning him, as if there was something tremendously hideous or possibly dangerous before him. Those two factors would not trouble Sesshomaru to the least degree. He decided to step around the miko, but she stepped in front of him.

"You really, really don't want to go there," she said imploringly. This time Sesshomaru heaved a silent sigh, nearly letting out his frustrations to the wind. "You do not have to be vague miko. I know that you are hiding the whereabouts of your beloved hanyou and the dead priestess. Preventing me from venturing forth is a waste of your time. And protecting Inuyasha from me is a ridiculous notion. Inuyasha is old enough to fight his own battles. Your ceaseless toiling of protecting him is left unappreciated."

He half expected the miko to throw another rock at his head, but instead she gave him that fierce imploring look. "You're not listening," she said desperately. Glancing feverishly about, her eyes fell on Rin. "For the sake of this child, you must not go there," she said. Sesshomaru stared at her long and hard. Then he saw the miko advance on him, something he found quite bewildering. She stopped at his side and raised herself on her toes to reach his eyes. Then she began to whisper in his ear. He pulled away as soon as she spoke and glared at her. "They are performing such an act on my lands?" Sesshomaru said in a struggle to remain nonchalant. Kagome nodded, appearing as if she were about to faint.

Without second thought, Sesshomaru resumed his walk in long strides, determined to find the culprits that were defiling his lands. Kagome looked after him in horror. She did not even want to think about the absolute mortification she would suffer if Sesshomaru rudely interrupted Inuyasha's and Kikyo's lovemaking. It nearly made Kagome cry. But on the other hand, the thought of it would be extremely amusing. Either way she would be crying with tears of amusement or embarrassment. "Sesshomaru, no!" she shrieked after him. She caught onto the end of his enormous white pelt, astonished that her heels were cutting through the soil as Sesshomaru continued to march.

"No please don't! Please! Please don't do this—I'm begging you!" Kagome cried. "For the sake of mankind, you mustn't!" Kagome continued to cry out dramatically. "I don't give a damn about mankind and for the sake of my land I must go," the inuyoukai retaliated.

"I know it's awful, and it's horrid to think that even God Himself had to witness such a repulsive act on your lands, but please believe me when I say this: you don't want to see. You don't. I am a witness of necrophilia and you really don't want to be a witness yourself." She broke off when she heard an awkward sound come from the Demon Lord.

When he turned to face her, she could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smile. "Miko, you are quite amusing when it comes to protecting your precious hanyou."

Kagome gaped at him. Protecting him! She was protecting Sesshomaru—Rin more than anyone else. The child kept looking between them, trying to comprehend the situation at hand. Kagome stepped around Sesshomaru to halt in front of him.

"I am _not_ protecting him," she said sternly. Yet again Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "Well, if you are not, then step aside," and surprisingly the little miko did so. Satisfied that this ridiculous episode with Kagome had finally come to an end, Sesshomaru followed the scent to the brute hanyou and the dead priestess. And yet again, he felt another tug. "I was joking, I was joking. Don't go there! Think about what you're doing."

If not fulfilling his desire to send the hanyou to heaven and hell in one fatal blow meant quieting the miko, then he would do so. "You leave me with no choice miko," Sesshomaru said. Relief spread across her once anxious features, and Sesshomaru felt the same relief. Now she wouldn't pester him any longer.

"You must be traumatized," Sesshomaru said to her. Kagome laughed, taking out that repulsive tobacco utensil. "Yeah, I know. You could imagine the look of horror on my face when I saw," she laughed, lighting her cigarette. Sesshomaru found it depressing that she converted her heartbreak into humor. "I do not mean that," he said, and she gave him a perplexing look. "You are not…" he paused at his words, trying to think of what he should say. Why should he think about what to say? Why was he even talking to her? It seemed that running into this woman was turning into a habit. He then thought why shouldn't he talk to her? It was an ongoing battle that raged through his mind whenever he encountered the miko.

"Am I what?" Kagome interrupted his thoughts. He looked at her and couldn't believe what he was about to come out of his mouth. "Are you hurt?" Kagome couldn't believe it either because she began to laugh in greater volume.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're getting soft. What are you doing, socializing with a human, or better yet, showing compassion for them?" She was absolutely right, and Sesshomaru didn't feel like explaining himself. "I suppose you do not wish to have an acquaintance to speak with after witnessing such," Sesshomaru assumed aloud.

"Acquaintance," Kagome repeated. Sesshomaru swallowed, not sure if he was agreeing with where this conversation was going. She would not let him hear the end of it.

But she didn't degrade him with his change of heart, or whatever it was. She merely said, "I'm fine." She then looked up at him and gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you." Sesshomaru had no idea what else to say. Kagome put out her cigarette expelling a sigh. "So, it's a secret between you and me then. No telling," she smiled again.

She looked beyond the forest and grimaced. "I probably should get going. I'll see you later?" It was a question, and she was looking in his eyes suggestively. This would be easy. He could just turn around and walk away, never intending to see the silly miko again. But for some awkward reason it was difficult for him to do such. Dare he say it, he actually enjoyed her company. It was quite amusing. And it was a relief to see that she expressed her heartbreak through jokes and laughter rather than through tears.

"I will see you later," he said. Her smile broadened, and Sesshomaru didn't know how to digest this moment. All he knew was he would be seeing more of the miko, and he seemed to have found himself in a trap. And he didn't really care.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how was your trip with Totosai?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha surreptitiously emerged from the mouth of the forest. The hanyou came to a halt in his tiptoeing. Straightening his posture, he cleared his throat and replied in a higher octave than usual, "Good." Kagome didn't budge from her meditative pose. His guilty aura was intrusive enough.

"Did you learn any new techniques with your sword?" Kagome asked waveringly as she tried to stifle a laugh.

There was a moment of silence. "No." Kagome scoffed, unfolding out of her pose.

"Do you ever learn anything new?" she said, smirking good-naturedly at the half breed. Inuyasha puffed out his chest in retaliation.

"I handle my sword pretty well," Inuyasha retorted. "I'm sure you do," Kagome replied with a quivering smile. "With every inch of it," she added. Inuyasha had a sickening feeling that Kagome knew something but the miko interrupted his dreading speculation.

"How come Totosai didn't show up? Usually he comes by to visit." Inuyasha didn't answer, and Kagome was disappointed in his lack of wit. "Little unusual, don't you think?" she said questioningly to him, and he swallowed hard.

"Yeah, well it's a little unusual that you reek of my brother all the time," Inuyasha quipped. She shrugged as Inuyasha gazed speculatively at her.

"I know. I see your older brother from time to time. It's a little weird," she replied in such a nature that disturbed Inuyasha.

"You…you aren't doing anything with him, are you?" he asked, dreading the answer. Then again, if she was, he wouldn't feel so squeamish about what he had just done with Kikyo.

"C'mon Inuyasha, give your brother some credit. Sesshomaru would never stoop that low," Kagome replied, fishing out a cigarette from her bag. Inuyasha wore a troubled expression as he stared at the ground.

"What?" Kagome asked, curious by his behavior. After a moment of indeterminate silence from the hanyou, he began, "I just can't help thinking about what Miroku said the other day."

Kagome froze as she was about to light her cigarette. "And what exactly did Miroku say?" she asked warily, uncertain if she wanted to know the answer.

"You know, about you becoming a fine woman and all," he mumbled, a bit embarrassed to be expressing his concerns.

Kagome frowned and replied, "You seemed to disagree." She recalled Inuyasha's strong expression of distaste when Miroku stupidly commented on her flourishing womanhood.

"There's no denying it though," he said admittedly. "I mean, you are pretty." Kagome's frowned deepened.

"If that was your attempt at a compliment, you failed miserably," she told him, but he flashed a stern look.

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed and Kagome was surprised of his sudden concern. "You're not some girl anymore with weird clothes."

"Gee, thanks," Kagome deadpanned, coming to the conclusion that Inuyasha had an unusual way with words.

"And if Sesshomaru hasn't noticed that..." he mused aloud. Kagome didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Like I just said," Kagome clarified, "your brother would never stoop that low." She was hoping this was the end to their conversation but Inuyasha did not seem satisfied with her closing.

"Sure, he might be hard to read, but there's only time until a man can no longer deny his cravings," as Inuyasha mused, there was a faraway look in his eyes and Kagome had a feeling he was reflecting upon his meeting with Kikyo.

As Inuyasha went deeper into his thoughts, Kagome took the initiative to light her cigarette. The stench of the smoke shook him from his reverie and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

She took an inhale at her cigarette, readying herself to prove him wrong.

"Here's where you're wrong: First, Sesshomaru is a demon of unyielding discipline, so I'm certain that a small 'craving'," she quoted with her fingers, "of a woman's touch ever crosses his mind." Inuyasha opened his mouth, preparing to counter her argument, but she beat him to it.

"Second," she continued, "everyone knows that he hates humans." Inuyasha listened impatiently, glowering over her words. "So I believe Sesshomaru would rather lose another limb than do anything such as crave a human female like me," Kagome concluded, looking haughtily at the hanyou.

Inuyasha sat there, continuing to glower and she was most certain that she had won her argument. But to her dismay Inuyasha decided to comeback with a counter to her entire proposition.

"I don't care what anyone says, man or demon, they eventually crumble. And what would a woman like you know about a man's craving?" he pointed out and Kagome made a sound of offense, though unfortunately he continued.

"And what's with that girl who travels with him all the time? You think he's pulling some stunt?" Kagome blanched, coming to the realization that Inuyasha indeed did have a valid point.

"He revived that girl with Tenseiga years ago, and you and I both know he needs compassion in order to use that sword," Inuyasha stated in such fervor that Kagome felt idiotic for doubting his debating skills.

"Unyielding discipline my ass. Kagome, you're an entrancing young woman," she felt her heart flutter at his words, not sure if it were from flattery of apprehension.

"He's taken interest in you and you can't deny it. If Sesshomaru hated humans and wasn't a demon with needs, he would have done away with you and that girl a long time ago."

Kagome sat there absolutely stunned. She vaguely noticed her cigarette had burned all the way to filter while she has listened to Inuyasha's argument. What made things worse was that Inuyasha did not gloat over the fact that he had won. Instead he stared intensely at her and she could feel her face heat in embarrassment.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, avoiding a moment of idiotic sputtering. "Fine!" Kagome got onto her feet, pacing angrily as she continuously repeated her exclamation. After she had calmed down and admitted defeat, she then asked bitterly, "What do you propose we do then?"

It seemed Inuyasha had been thinking about this for quite some time because his response had Kagome's mouth falling open. "Simple; you become my female," he said so nonchalantly that she could have fainted.

"I what?" Kagome spat. He repeated his proposal once more and she nearly fell over in shock.

For years, Kagome had envisioned the moment Inuyasha would come to his senses and admit his love for her. She imagined him taking her hands and his and looking deep into her eyes. His confession would bring tears of joy to her eyes and in extreme jubilation she would accept him with a passionate kiss. Yes, she had envisioned it so well that she had even prepared appropriate responses for different scenarios of the event. But she had never, ever, imagined it turning out as it were now.

"Are you asking me out?" Kagome whispered almost inaudibly. She didn't know how else to put it. What Inuyasha was proposing was more than a simple boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. He was proposing Kagome to become his monogamous partner for the rest of their lives. And Kagome wasn't sure if he realized that. "Sure," Inuyasha said with a shrug of his shoulders and Kagome seethed in anger by his casual demeanor. "Inuyasha, do you even realize what a relationship entails?" she asked. He blinked at her, failing to reply.

"A relationship entails trust, intimacy, comfort, and so much more," she elucidated.

"Yeah, and we have that," Inuyasha replied. "How so?" Kagome asked bewilderingly.

"Think about it. We've known each other for how long now? I think we're at the point where we can trust each other. And I show you comfort all the time. When have I not been there for you?" Inuyasha said confidently and Kagome voiced a bitter laugh.

"Are you serious? You know I have a counter for everything you just said," she replied in discontent. Inuyasha glared at her.

"I don't know why you think it's such a bad idea," he said to her, trying to muster any sound of hurt.

"You know why I think it's a bad idea? It's a bad idea because you are not whole-heartedly into the idea to begin with," Kagome retorted

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha interjected causing her to cry out in frustration.

"Honestly Inuyasha, I'm hurt. Do you think I don't know what you do when I'm not looking? I'm not stupid. I know you go to see her. And I know you saw her just now."

Inuyasha closed his mouth, retreating from his argumentative stance.

"And to have the audacity to ask me that just because Sesshomaru might have an interest in me," Kagome shook her head in resentment.

"It's not like that," Inuyasha quipped in annoyance. He began to approach her but Kagome instantly recoiled. "Are you kidding me right now?" Inuyasha said exasperatedly. He approached her once more, earning a shove from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I swear if you come near me," she left her threat unfinished, well aware that Inuyasha knew the rest. He faltered, letting her stomp off into the forest.

The sun was setting over the horizon as he watched her depart. The fact that nightfall would be approaching didn't give Inuyasha a reason to follow. He just watched, an emptiness filling him, telling him Kagome had been lost to him a long time ago.

"What on earth did you do now?" he heard from behind. Miroku and Sango had returned from their errands to the scene of Kagome stalking off into the forest. The hope of ever seeing the two get along had dwindled years ago. By now they were accustomed to their squabbles. "She'll be back," Inuyasha said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

The sense of not belonging was prominent the first day she fell through the well. Her purpose seemed farther out of reach when she stumbled across this land. She couldn't say what had her jumping through the well a second time, or even the third. Perhaps it was a sense of adventure, or maybe it was an excuse to escape her mundane life? She searched for the reason that had her returning. Even after she had faced life and death situations and would still return, she did not know then. She slowly came to the conclusion that she was an adrenaline junkie; craved for adventure and that sense of clarity when faced with what she would have thought impossible.

But as time away from her home lapsed into days, weeks, even months, she thought she found her reason; her purpose. It was Inuyasha. His otherworldliness, his quest, his purpose in life, drew her in, desperate to be a part of it. How could she deny the notion of a romance taking place between different eras? The very idea had her young heart fluttering.

Eventually she discovered affection for the hanyou. A moment apart from him was intolerable. Inuyasha caused her to forget that she was from another time, was a daughter, a sister, and a granddaughter. He had her forgetting the responsibilities she had happily taken upon before she fell through the well. Kagome was certain, once she fell through that well, she also fell in love.

Now, five years later, still pursuing the same quest and having found what she thought was some sort of purpose, Kagome felt more out of place than ever.

After Inuyasha's startling proposal, Kagome's sense on not belonging grew stronger day by day. It wasn't just Inuyasha that made her feel this way. Everything did. The landscape of beautiful greenery stretching off into the horizon; the attire her friends wore; the very air she breathed; everything around her gave her a screaming realization that she did not belong. She was an anachronism, a person that was not in its correct chronological time.

As she plunged deeper into her thoughts, Kagome became saddened. Contemplations of one day leaving and never coming back haunted her, yet finding the courage was more difficult than thinking of it. She couldn't bear to leave this world. Within the five years she had been here, traveling through a 500 year time lapse, she had come to call this place home. And when Kagome would return to her time, she would feel more homesick than ever. Yet, that sense of not belonging still lay solidly in the pit of her stomach.

Inuyasha did not mention his proposal to Kagome after what had happened. He thought it best not to bring it up and instead had the group go about their usual drudgery. The miko went about as if nothing had transpired between them. It was probably for the best, he concluded. She also continued her act of obliviousness when he would go off to see Kikyo. Unfortunately the remainder of the group was all too aware of his whereabouts, and when Inuyasha would return to the campsite, they would give furtive glances at Kagome and disapproving looks at him. At this point it was beyond conversation. That's why when Kagome wasn't around they wouldn't pester him with the usual 'how could you' questions.

Even though he appreciated everyone minding their business, he knew there was something wrong with Kagome. Her acting was performed wonderfully, but he and his friends had known her long enough to speculate things were not well. They also had known her long enough not to bother her about it. So everyone went about their day pretending as if nothing was going on.

The battle had been gruesome. The youkai had put up a good fight but eventually they defeated the monster. This demon, like every demon, possessed the same vendetta. The group carried a rather large portion of the Shikon Jewel and its mission was to extract it from them. Its mission was also to leave no survivors. And as usual, after a long and grueling battle, the demon's mission failed.

Kagome was covered in sweat and grime and what she horrifyingly suspected to be parts of the youkai. The group rejoiced in cries of victory, congratulating each other on a job well done. Even Inuyasha had performed valiantly, this time utilizing the Wind Scar more accurately.

"This calls for a celebration!" Miroku exclaimed jubilantly, collecting Sango in a festive embrace. "I think the monk's right," Sango agreed as she pried herself out of his arms. Inuyasha was about to interject with his usual 'we don't have time' spiel but Miroku beat him to it.

"We've been traveling for weeks with no sense of duty or direction for that matter." He had a point. Kagome felt as if she recognized these parts of land. "I think it's time we reward ourselves with a bit of celebration," he said, and with that pulled a bottle from his traveling satchel. Sango laughed as she realized the monk was holding a bottle of sake. "Ume sake, the finest of them all," he bragged as he brandished the bottle. "Where did you get that?" Kagome asked speculatively.

"Never you mind that," the monk said, waggling a finger at her. She rolled her eyes, assuming the bottle was stolen. Heaving a sigh she plopped down on the ground. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her in irritation. "Celebrating," Kagome replied. Miroku grinned and sat beside the miko as she rummaged through her bag to look for cups.

After fishing out something that resembled cups from her bag, Kagome came to her feet and stretched, groaning as she outstretched her arms.

"I don't know about all of you, but I seriously need to bathe," she told her friends. The group made sounds of protest, pleading her to stay and join their celebration.

"If I stay in these disgusting clothes a minute longer, I'm going to lose it," she told them, tugging at her blood-spattered attire. "But wouldn't you like to reward yourself as well?" Miroku asked beseechingly.

"The perfect reward for me is a nice long bath," Kagome replied with a sigh, already imagining herself washing away the grime. "Suit yourself," the monk shrugged as he poured into three small cups. "That means more for us," Sango denoted, clinking her cup against Miroku's.

"There's a lake about a mile from here. I won't be too long," she told the group. She then looked over to Inuyasha who had just tentatively accepted a cup from a keen Miroku. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked her once he noticed her eyes on him. Kagome smirked and replied, "In your dreams." And with that she gathered her archery weapons and headed to the lake.

As Kagome walked, she began to lose herself in her thoughts again. In the past Kagome would have been more than obliged if Inuyasha had safely escorted her to a destination. In the past she would have been eager to have a moment alone with him. But that was just it; it was all in the past.

Her heart grew heavy when a sudden thought came over her. 'When did I fall out of love with him?' she asked herself. This question saddened her, but she could not deny it. Her heart was growing more distant from Inuyasha as the days rolled by.

When had she stopped loving him? Was it the day she realized that as long as Kikyo walked on this earth, she would never be his? She had rivaled with that woman for so long that by now she was exhausted. Kagome was at a point of incomprehension. She did not understand how Inuyasha could still be in love with that shell. She did not understand that he refused to see for what she really was. And regardless of how many times she had tried to make him see, her attempts were futile. She was tired. Kagome had given up.

A raindrop fell onto her shoulder, startling her out of her muses. Looking up to the sky, she saw it had darkened with gray clouds. A storm was threatening to come. I should probably go back, Kagome thought to herself, but before she contemplated on heading back, she could see the lake coming into view.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she came into the clearing. The water looked so crisp and clean that she could already feel its coolness washing all her grievances away. Dropping her bow and arrow to the ground, she peeled off her shirt in anticipation, her pace quickening as she approached the lake. She didn't think she would make it out of her jeans, nearly running towards the cool water a few feet ahead. She could imagine herself performing a beautiful swan dive, cutting through the refreshing water and reaching the surface, sighing in utter rejuvenation.

Before Kagome could get a running start and dive into the lake, a clap of thunder ricocheted through the clearing. She made a sound of surprise, and before she knew it, a shower or rain came pelting towards the ground. In seconds Kagome was drenched. She stood there in shock. Her plans of bathing in peace were completely ruined.

"Well that's just terrific," she huffed and plopped onto the ground in defeat. As she sat there in the rain, an overwhelming sensation of emotions came over her. They came crashing against her like a tidal wave. The wind howled, sweeping the rain against her unmoving form.

Perhaps it was the rain that caused this bewildering sensation to emerge. But it seemed as if everything she had bottled up for the past weeks had come boiling to the surface. 'Oh god,' Kagome thought as she bit back tears.

A sound of defeat tore from her throat as her head fell in between her legs. Surrendering to her emotions, she cried out, "I don't belong here!" Kagome could feel her wall cracking, tears swelling in her eyes and her throat tightening. She could feel a powerful crying session coming her way and she was grateful for the howling winds that would mask her ugly, pathetic wails.

She opened her mouth, prepared to voice out her first sound of pitiful sobs when a noise had her snapping out of her sorry state.

The noise was brief and hardly audible as the storm brewed about. Instead of relying on her sense of sound, she closed her eyes, sending forth a surge of energy as she scanned the terrain for any sign of life. It wasn't long when she suddenly felt a small presence, lingering at first, like the fluttering of a bird's wings. She sensed fear and in a matter of seconds as a flood of energy emanated towards her way, she knew who the frightened aura belonged to.

A splitting creak of an old tree nearby hauled her from her meditative position. Kagome lunged out of the way as the large tree dropped to where she had stood seconds before. There was a deafening crack as the tree came crashing to the ground. With much haste, Kagome swiftly collected her bow and arrow and ran in the direction where she had detected the aura.

Her senses were flaring, guiding her through the forest as the storm tore through the trees. Kagome sent out another surge, examining if the aura was in danger. If it were, Kagome had no idea how she could be any help. With the wind raging in different directions, her archery skills would be useless. At this very moment, she could have been running blindly towards a losing battle. But she couldn't abandon all hope now, not when she was so close.

Kagome had pinpointed the connection and she now relied on her eyes to spot the source. A cry emitted before her and Kagome's eyes fell on the location from where it had come from.

The little girl clutched to a tree, cowering as the storm raged around her. Suddenly, an earsplitting crack was heard and to Kagome's horror, the tree that the little girl held onto for dear life was beginning to teeter towards the earth.

"Rin!" she screamed, beckoning her to come her way. The girl ran to her and before the tree could crush them both, Kagome gathered Rin in her arms and tore from the sight. She did not stop running. Holding the girl tightly to her chest, she ran to a destination unknown to her. They needed to find shelter, quickly, or else they would not survive the storm.

To Kagome's relief she saw the lake up ahead, its once calm waters raging like a deadly tsunami. Recalling there was a cave behind the waterfall Kagome sprinted towards it, praying that they make it there safely.

She did not hesitate as she approached the falls. Kagome ran through, feeling the powerful curtain of water beating against her as she ripped through the waterfall. The girl in her arms shivered as they ventured further into the cave. When the sound of the rushing water had reduced to slight hum, Kagome set the girl down.

"Rin, are you alright?" she asked, giving the girl a good once over to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Y-yes," Rin replied, her teeth chattering.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" she asked Rin, completely baffled that the girl was alone. A look of dread fell upon Rin's face. "I don't know," she replied as fear plagued her small features. "He didn't tell me where he went off to," she explained as tears formed in her brown eyes.

Kagome looked towards the mouth of the cave, half expecting to see the Lord of the Western Lands appear from the waterfall. She was convinced her way of thinking had become irrational as a sudden thought popped into her head. Turning towards Rin, she looked into her eyes, grasping her full attention.

"I want you to listen to me, Rin," she told the girl, "I'm going to find Lord Sesshomaru."

"No!" Rin cried out in protest.

"It's okay Rin," Kagome said consolingly. "I'll be back, I promise."

Rin began to cry softly. "I don't want to be alone," she whimpered.

Kagome smiled at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You've been so brave Rin. But I need you to be brave a little longer. Can you do that for me?"

Rin nodded as more tears fell.

She planted a kiss on Rin's forehead and rose to her feet. Gathering her bow and arrow once more she headed towards the waterfall. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Rin watching in absolute fear. "Don't worry," she told her, "I'll be back before you know it."

With the few minutes she had spent with Rin in the cave had Kagome forgetting how horrible the storm was outside as soon as she entered it. The surging winds sprayed rain in her face. The forest was a blur as the storm whipped through the area. It was nearly impossible to see. By now the sky had darkened to a deep gray, momentarily becoming bright as lightening flashed against the clouds.

Kagome tried to concentrate with all her might, reaching out her energy throughout the land, but with the storm thrashing about her, it was hard to detect anything at all. She tried again, squeezing her eyes shut and willing with all her might to force out any source of energy. Her attempts weren't working and the storm was getting worse. Perhaps if she moved around she would pick up something. Feeling as if she was making the stupidest decision in her life, Kagome began to run in a direction that was now indecipherable.

Then, with a loud cry, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut once more and gave forth an immense burst of powerful energy. She could feel it surging kilometers away in every direction, pulling at her spirit. Kagome collapsed onto the ground, utterly spent from her spiritual eruption.

No. She had to go on. This was no time to be weak. She had to return to Rin.

Mustering all the strength she could, she came onto her arms, struggling to bring herself to her feet. She could hear the dangerous creaking of the trees, and with a deafening crack, there was a brilliant flash of light. A tree had been struck by lightning and came crashing towards Kagome. 'Shit,' she thought, as the tree came closer.

There would not be enough time to accept death. It would be instantaneous. 'Probably, for the better,' Kagome thought what she assumed would be her last thought.

Expecting the weight of death to crush her any second now, she then felt herself being lifted from the ground. A sensation of abrupt flight came about her and suddenly she was hurled into the air. She felt her body make impact painfully to the earth. The sound of the tree meeting the ground rang in her ears and the earth beneath her reverberated from the impact. Kagome arched in pain, voicing her hurt in a sharp hiss. The pain was blinding and she writhed about as a sharp ache tore through her chest. Rolling onto her side, she coughed up what she speculated to be blood.

It hurt to breathe. The cold air ripped menacingly through her airways, freezing her lungs. Kagome gasped for air and continued to cough. Once she regained her breathe, her eyes flew open and the sight before her left her gasping for air once more.

Her eyes met piercing golden orbs as they shone through the raging dark. Silver tresses whipped around her and Kagome thought she was dreaming.

"Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. It was not an illusion. The demon lord hovered over her, staring down at her in an expression she could not decipher at the moment.

Before Kagome could utter another word, Sesshomaru hauled her over his shoulder, tearing through the wet scenery. The rain pierced her skin like hot needles as they hurdled toward a destination. She shortly realized where they were when she felt the heavy waters of the fall slap against her.

Sesshomaru had set her down so quickly, she did not have time to regain herself. They had safely made it to the cave, away from the storm. She could not believe that seconds ago she had almost died.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she heard a cry, and she suddenly remembered Rin. The girl ran towards the demon lord. He caught her and she pulled him in a crushing embrace. She buried her face in his chest and began to cry.

"I thought you wouldn't come back," she said to him, her cries muffled by his chest. Sesshomaru drew away and uncoiled himself from his large white pelt. He wrapped it around the shivering girl in attempts to warm her.

Kagome watched the scene in pieces as lightening flashed through the cave. Her eyes could not catch the next series of movements made by Sesshomaru, but minutes later there was a blazing fire, its flames flooding the cave with light. She didn't realize how cold she was until she felt the warmth of the fire flickering towards her.

Shuddering, she made an attempt to rise to her feet, but a sharp pain tore through her ribs. Kagome cried out, clutching her side. She lowered herself onto the cavern floor, finding it best not to move.

"I'm fine," she uttered through labored breaths as Sesshomaru approached her. Having him witness her in pain was something Kagome could not admit herself to.

"Do not be a fool," was all he said in response. He then untied his armor and slid off his red floral yukata, a plain white one underneath.

"May I?" he asked Kagome for permission and she complied. She felt his hand ease its way at the small of her back. He then gently lifted her into an upright position. Kagome hissed in pain as this process took place. Once she was upright she emitted a soft groan.

Sesshomaru wrapped his yukata around the drenched miko, tucking it at her sides to conceal the remaining warmth it had. "You must get closer to the fire," he told her and Kagome nodded in allowance.

Kagome felt the strong arm carefully wrap around her waist, his forearm settling at the back of her knees. With caution he lifted her, carrying her towards the fire. She buried her face into his shoulder, hiding the expression of agony.

In a swift but careful motion, he set her before the fire. He could hear her soft whimpers she emitted into his shoulder as he cautiously placed her onto the ground. She made a sound of pain and relief as she winched.

"Thanks," she said through clenched teeth. Despite being wrapped tightly in his yukata, Kagome continued to shiver. She couldn't help but eye at Rin who was currently bundled up in Sesshomaru's pelt fast asleep.

Sesshomaru watched her fleeting glance towards the slumbering child. "You need more warmth," he said to her pointedly.

Feeling embarrassed that she still remained cold, she said in response, "its okay. The fire is warming me up as we speak." Her teeth chattered loudly as she uttered her tremulous reply.

"But you are shivering from head to foot," Sesshomaru objected.

The last thing Kagome wanted him to do was peel off the remaining yukata and give it to her. Her sense of dignity would instantly deflate. What would he think of her then?

"Really, I'm fine," she told him, and damned her teeth for chattering so violently.

"Miko, do not argue with me," Sesshomaru said to her forebodingly. "I said I'm fine," Kagome snapped but she ceased her stubbornness when he uttered his rebuttal.

"Kagome."

Her mouth closed as she stared at the inuyoukai in shock. "Alright," she said in a higher octave, surrendering to his intimidating gaze.

She wasn't sure what he was going to do when he came to his feet and walked around her. To her horror she felt him settle behind her and move closer towards her. 'What the hell is he doing?' she thought apprehensively.

His legs wrapped around her sitting form bringing her closer to him. Her back brushed against his chest and Kagome could feel her face heat. An arm snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest. Kagome's heart pattered uncomfortably in her breast as she slightly began to panic.

Sesshomaru felt her reaction immediately; the way she recoiled from him, arching away from his touch. He could hear her skittering heartbeat in his ears, her breath quicken as his arm wrapped around her midsection. For some reason this sensation irked him. He could recall whenever he bestowed the slightest touch on a woman, she instantly succumbed to him. But the miko retracted from him as if he were an opposing energy.

"Be calm," he said to her in a tone Kagome found somewhat disturbing. He was trying to comfort her and Kagome didn't know how to take this moment.

She let out a long breath, willing herself to sink into him. The calmer she became, the stronger his heat resonated from his body, warming Kagome to the very core.

"You're so warm," she said in awe, feeling as if she was resting in a hot spring. She couldn't help closing her eyes. "Inuyoukai possess a higher body temperature than humans," Sesshomaru explained, agreeing with her easing form.

Sighing in ease, Kagome said, "You should have come here in the first place." Sesshomaru felt the corner of his mouth slightly curve.

"You are hurt," he abruptly changed the subject, disallowing himself to smile. "I'll be alright," Kagome said, but he doubted her words. "It's not like I haven't sported anything worse," she said, "I just can't think of anything at the moment."

Kagome felt a rumble in Sesshomaru's chest and she wasn't sure if she wanted to admit what she just heard. Had Sesshomaru just chuckled?

"Fractured ribs," Sesshomaru said and he pressed lightly at her ribcage. Kagome flinched. "Forgive me," Sesshomaru said quickly after she winched in pain. "It was not my intention to because you pain."

"No," she said, "it's okay."

"It kind of hurts to breathe," she admitted to him. "Take small breaths," he advised and began to pull the yukata tightly around her.

"Don't do that," she said, and Sesshomaru paused. "I must compress your ribcage to immobilize the area," he told her but she shook her head.

"It's not good to use compression wraps against the ribs anymore. It prevents me from taking deep breaths, which can increase my chances of getting pneumonia," she explained.

Doubting her words once more, Sesshomaru asked, "How do you know of this?"

"I'm 500 years from the future," she replied, and Sesshomaru silenced himself before he could think of a good counter.

"If you say so," he said and loosened the yukata around her. She took a deep breath, feeling her back expand against his chest. As she exhaled, she sank deeper into him and Sesshomaru oddly welcomed the sensation.

At the moment, Kagome felt she was in a dream; as if she had closed her eyes and came to this moment. She suddenly remembered what had brought her out here in the first place before the storm hit. Those forgotten emotions submerged to the surface once more, threatening to break through the wall. Her thoughts of Inuyasha and that sense of estrangement flooded her mind once more.

"Something weighs heavy on your mind," Sesshomaru suddenly said and Kagome cursed herself for allowing her thoughts to flow freely.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied nonchalantly, hoping not to give herself away.

"Your aura tells me otherwise," he said as he sampled her distressed spirit.

"I doubt it's anything you'd like to hear," Kagome pointed out. There was no way she was going to tell The Great Lord Sesshomaru what was on her mind. It would have been better to sit in silence, but when he said, "Enlighten me," the urge to spill her soul came forth.

Sighing in defeat, she then began.

"The other day," she started, not sure if it wasn't too late to reconsider, "Inuyasha asked me out," Kagome said.

"I mean, he asked me to be his mate," she rephrased, forgetting that not everyone understood her slang. "And you said yes," he finished for her. "No," came her disconcerted reply.

"Actually, I didn't say anything," Kagome admitted.

"You did not accept," he heard Sesshomaru say in what she thought was slight surprise.

"What? Is it so shocking that I didn't?" she asked, feeling a little offended.

"I assumed you carried an insalubrious love for the hanyou," came his response.

"First of all, I don't know what that means," the miko said.

"Unhealthy," he clarified and he felt her aura flare.

"It's not unhealthy! And I don't love him," she sputtered and Sesshomaru tried to suppress a smile that threatened to form on his features.

"If you're just going to insult me the whole night, then forget it," Kagome retorted and she felt that same small rumble reverberate in his chest. "I apologize, my intention is not to insult the little miko," he said, and Kagome had a funny feeling that he was mocking her.

"Besides, he didn't ask me because he loves me," Kagome uttered, a small sadness taking over her.

"He asked you for another reason," Sesshomaru mused and he felt the miko nod in response.

"Why?"

"The only reason he asked me was because he thinks you've taken interest in me," Kagome was dreading the inuyoukai's response.

"But I told him you'd rather lose another limb than take any interest in me," she added quickly.

"I would rather not," Sesshomaru replied, and Kagome froze. "Losing a limb is quite painful," he told her, but she still didn't know how to take his response.

"But he's wrong," Kagome said, waiting for the demon lord to agree with her, though he merely remained silent.

"He's wrong because you'll never take interest in me," Kagome said slowly as if she were uttering something forbidden.

"I understand why the brute may think of such," Sesshomaru said. "You are indeed interesting." Kagome felt her heart drop to her stomach. Sesshomaru interested in her? She didn't know whether to laugh or scream out in terror.

"What makes me so interesting?" she asked incredulously. The miko asked this as if the idea were impossible. He did not understand her reaction.

"It is your scent," he said to her and Kagome could feel her hackles rise. "It has changed," he told her before she could question him. Kagome wasn't aware of any change in her scent, unless he was referring to her hygiene. At the moment she must have smelled like a wet dog. Embarrassment flooded through her.

"Does it smell bad?" she asked warily, uncertain if she could withstand his reply. She heard the demon lord make an awkward sound.

"Miko, your insecurities amuse me," he said to her.

"It is different, that is all," he assured her.

"When did you notice the change?" Kagome asked as curiosity got the best of her. "Recently," came his simple reply and Kagome racked her brains to recall anything she did that could have caused this change he referred to.

"And by change, you mean," Kagome said, not understanding what he meant.

"Before, your scent was light and unpolluted; pure as a fresh spring. Most young women carry such a scent," Sesshomaru explained.

"But now it is much thicker, denser than before," with that he breathed her in, her scent hanging heavy in his nose. The sensation made him a bit uneasy.

"I don't understand," the miko said, but he heard apprehension in her voice.

"You are no longer pure," he said to her.

"I still don't understand," Kagome said, but he was not fooled.

"You are no longer a virgin." The miko tore away from him in a strength he was surprised she could produce. She sprang to her feet with an expression of mortification on her features.

"How dare you?" she said, her face flushing a furious red. He could see tears forming in her eyes and Sesshomaru did not understand her reaction.

"Are you ashamed?" he asked her, and she violently shook her head. Tears fell and Kagome quickly wiped them away, refusing to cry in front of him.

"It's embarrassing," she admitted and in spite of her more tears fell.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and slowly approached the miko. "I did not mean to humiliate you," he told her and Kagome hid her face from him.

"It's okay," she said, her voice thick with tears.

"You should not move, it will only because you pain," Sesshomaru said to her and held out his hand. Kagome stared at it in complete astonishment. She remained unmoving and Sesshomaru tried not to sigh in irritation.

"Miko, we are past this," he said to her and she cautiously placed her hand in his. Kagome damned herself for blushing as he carefully guided her back into their previous position. Once they were settled, Kagome suddenly felt the pain that failed to inflict her when she made those sudden movements.

"Sorry," she said, feeling embarrassed by her behavior. "There is no reason to be," Sesshomaru told her. "Such a change is difficult to bear with."

"I guess," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"It's not really a big deal to me," she admitted, but having Sesshomaru know that she was no longer a virgin was a bit humiliating.

"I just did it because I was curious. And I did it because I knew Inuyasha would never give that to me. What shames me though," she paused, uncertain of what made her elucidate her feelings to the demon lord,

"Is that I did it for retribution.

"All those years I've waited, and he still sees that woman," Sesshomaru knew she was referring to the dead priestess. He could detect the displeasure in her voice.

"So I did it. And what shames me even more is that I don't regret it. I feel like I've finally received justice," she broke off in silence as she thought over her words.

"It's stupid, isn't," she then said. "Your motives are peculiar but it is understandable," Sesshomaru said to her.

"Does my scent seem tainted to you?" she asked and again he detected that insecurity.

"It does not," he said. "It merely tells me that you have become a woman," he swallowed as he acknowledged this.

The miko merely uttered a small "oh" but said nothing more.

"That was a compliment," Sesshomaru admitted and he heard the woman scoff.

"You and your brother suck at giving compliments."

He slightly grimaced. "Forgive me; I am not accustomed to such arrangements." Kagome gave him a sideway glance from over her shoulder. "You aren't?" she said in what sounded like disbelief. Sesshomaru then saw the miko look over to Rin wrapped in his pelt.

"The child is different," Sesshomaru said to her but Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How is she different?" she asked as her brows furrowed. "We're both human," she said to him and Sesshomaru did not take any liking to where this conversation was turning to.

"I mean, what's with all that? I thought The Great Sesshomaru despised all humans," the miko spoke the sentence with a tone of sarcastic regality that Sesshomaru was not quite fond of. She made him appear like some pretentious imperial swine. He then paused in thought, slowly realizing that many carried that view of him.

"What about your reputation?" Kagome asked him after he failed to reply to her previous question.

"What of it?" Sesshomaru clipped and Kagome smirked. "I thought you were the great and ruthless demon lord of the western lands," she continued her prodding; enjoying the displeased reactions she received from the inuyoukai.

"I believe it is obvious to all that I do not concern myself with how others view me," Sesshomaru said coolly, and Kagome suppressed herself from rolling her eyes.

"When I first met you, you made it apparent that you hated humans, and you tried to kill me," she pointed out. Sesshomaru recalled that moment when he sought to claim the Tetsusaiga at his father's grave. She was the very reason Inuyasha was able to unleash the fang's power. Back then, he did not acknowledge her importance, but now he saw how much of a necessity she had become to his brother.

"That I did," Sesshomaru replied, but said nothing more.

"What's with the girl then?" Kagome asked. For years she had wondered what Rin was to Sesshomaru; after all, he did revive her with Tenseiga. She had to mean something to him.

"Rin has," Sesshomaru started, and he wasn't sure why he thought it wise to share this with the miko, "shown me compassion at her most vulnerable. I could not deny that. And when I saw her lifeless form, I could not help but show the same."

He remembered that feeling spreading through his heart when he came upon the dead girl. It was a sensation he would never forget. After he had revived the girl, Sesshomaru had never been the same. He soon understood the need to protect.

"She has become my companion," he said as his eyes fell upon the resting child.

Kagome heard this and felt stupid for getting teary-eyed. She had the sudden urge to hug the demon lord. "She's very lucky to have you," Kagome said to him and with cautiousness she placed her hand atop his.

She felt Sesshomaru stiffen as she performed the small gesture, but to her surprise he did not move his hand away.

"Is that why you can tolerate me?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I," Sesshomaru faltered, and for the first time in a while he felt unsure. "I do not know," he began. "But I cannot explain why you are unavoidable."

"So you really did mean it," Kagome said and Sesshomaru was not sure how the miko absorbed all of this. At the moment she was unreadable.

"You really did mean it when you called me interesting," she said. "But it's obvious why I am," Kagome then added.

"And that would be," Sesshomaru said, not sure what was so obvious about the woman.

"You know, me being from the future and all. I could understand why anyone here would take interest in me," she explained.

"It's also obvious that I don't belong, that's why I'm so interesting," she continued and that familiar sense of estrangement hung heavy in her heart once more.

"How do you not belong? You have been a part of this world for quite some time," Sesshomaru said, having her call attention to this.

"That doesn't matter," Kagome replied despondently. "It's obvious that I have no purpose here," she then said.

"You are wrong," Sesshomaru replied and she felt his hand move beneath hers. "You do have a purpose. You are the protector of the Shikon Jewel," he told the miko but she made a sound of disgust.

"Kikyo is," she said with dejection.

"Kikyo is dead," Sesshomaru responded. The miko suddenly turned around to face him, an astounded expression occupying her features.

"Thank you!" she said with sudden vigor. "Finally, someone that agrees with me!"

"I could not imagine how that is not agreeable," Sesshomaru said and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, right?" she said and continued to laugh.

"Maybe Rin's right. I should be traveling with you instead," she said with a teasing smile and nudged him cordially on the shoulder. Sesshomaru was certain that never in his life had he experienced such amiable interactions with a human. He wasn't sure how to react, but thought it best to remain unmoving as usual.

"That would not be wise. You are too much of a necessity to the hanyou," Sesshomaru then said.

"How the hell am I a necessity to him?" Kagome asked, feeling utterly idiotic from her previous comment.

"You are the very reason Inuyasha can wield the Tetsusaiga. With you by his side, it gives him the ability to protect. I believe that is why my father bestowed that sword to him. He did, after all, love and protect a human as well," Sesshomaru elucidated.

"He doesn't love me," Kagome corrected and Sesshomaru made a sound of disbelief.

"Whatever you say little miko," he said and felt the woman's aura flare once more.

"Honestly, I am of little importance to him or to anyone," Kagome said, folding her arms over her chest as she began to brood.

"That is not true," Sesshomaru began, "I saved you, did I not?"

Kagome furrowed her brow and replied, "That's because I saved Rin. It's a give and take situation."

She saw the demon lord's brow twitch. "And if you had not, I would have left you to die otherwise," he said and Kagome suddenly felt guilty for saying such a thing.

"That is how you think of me," he stated rather than asked and Kagome swore she saw a touch of emotion occur in his eyes.

The both of them fell silent. Guilt overcame Kagome as the silence grew heavier. The crackling fire being the only sound that took place made everything the more awkward. The miko was not sure what to do next. A few minutes ago, the demon lord had expressed how others' view of him was not a concern. But now he showed offense when Kagome had silently expressed her view of him.

"I'm sorry," she said, and with that she leaned forward, this time startling the youkai by taking his hand in hers. "I didn't mean that. Thank you for saving me," she said as she looked into his eyes. The sincerity of her apology and the way her eyes looked into his had him at unease.

"And I certainly don't think that of you," she told him, squeezing his hand. Sesshomaru averted her gaze. He did not understand why her view of him had him bothered. It was a strange feeling, and he could not recall ever coming across someone that had this much influence on him, besides his father.

Kagome sighed petulantly at the demon lord's reaction. Then with a swift motion, alarming the demon lord, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace.

She felt his form stiffen as she hugged him, and Kagome wondered if she had lost any sense of sanity.

"I said I was sorry," she mumbled. "What else more do you want me to do?"

Sesshomaru was at a loss of what to do next. Known as an artful warrior, the taiyoukai was a merciless adversary who remained illegible but could foresee his opponent's next move before they could strike. Yet, this miko kept him guessing. She was unpredictable, making his unflagging defenses seem like a joke.

"Miko, your attempts of comfort is not necessary," he said impassively, but struggled to keep up his inexpressive facade. Kagome made a noise of annoyance.

"We are past this," she said in a low tone, and Sesshomaru realized she was mocking him. "Besides, it's what friends do," Kagome said and pulled away from him. Her arms remained around the inuyoukai as she slowly withdrew from him. Sesshomaru's eyes met hers and for a moment he examined the sight before him.

The years of maturation showed on her features. Her once soft youthful face, now sharply structured a slender jawline, higher cheekbones, heavier eyes, and fuller lips. Her black hair coursed about her in rebellious tresses, spilling unruly down to her chest. Although the demon lord had never been this close to the miko, he had forgotten that she was no longer a pubescent girl. She had grown into a flourishing woman and she possessed beguiling beauty.

"We have an unusual friendship," Sesshomaru responded, his eyes wavering at her lips. He watched them stretch into a smile. "And it's just beginning," Kagome said.

The demon lord averted his eyes, refusing to fall into a stupor she caused by her bewitching splendor. What made it worse was that the woman was not aware of this unknown talent she carried. Sesshomaru was baffled that he had momentarily fallen under her spell that she had unknowingly cast. 'She is human,' he told himself, but that fact did not change how he currently felt.

"It is late," he roused from his daze. "Rest," he told the miko.

"You're right," Kagome said and slowly began to rise.

"Stay, the cold will not relief your pain," he said to her and Kagome gave him a curious look but did not argue. She leaned back into his chest and once more his arm wrapped around her waist. Her head nested beneath his chin and he felt her sigh as her shoulders spread across his chest.

"What about you," she asked the demon lord, sleep suddenly coming over her. "I will be fine," he told her.

It did not take long for his warmth to lull her into sleep. Minutes later she was sleeping soundly.

Sesshomaru sat in silence, mulling over what had transpired between him and the girl. Was it true? Were they really friends? It was not in Sesshomaru's nature to lure someone in and suddenly leave them without promise. But this was not a battle to be fought and won. Sesshomaru was an excellent fighter, but as a friend he was not certain of. Had he ever had a friend whom he shared moments with just like he had with this woman?

The demon lord was not comfortable being involved with a situation he could not predict. Yet, perhaps he didn't have to be a few steps ahead. Perhaps it was time he carried stride with another, walking beside them.

Sesshomaru peered down at the resting girl. He couldn't understand how she caused such anomalies within him. "You baffle me, little miko," he said softly and stroked her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took a while to update this chapter. My dad returned from Afghanastan yesterday, so there has been a lot of commotion in my life for the time being. And thank you, thank you, for the reviews. It makes me happy that you all enjoy my silly story.

-kidswithguns91

Kagome's pain had doubled in the morning. The simple act of breathing was pure agony. Inspiration was agonizing as her muscles of respiration pushed her ribs up and out, expanding the thoracic area. She was in complete misery as the pain tore through her contracting diaphragm, her muscles pulling her ribs down and in, decreasing thoracic volume. The pain made her realize how every muscle in her body was involved with a little intake of air.

Although she loved feudal Japan, in her current state she wished she were at home. There she could receive an accurate diagnosis and very strong pain medication. Here, the only thing Kagome could think of to not make her situation worse was to take deep breaths to prevent infection of the lungs. It was even difficult to come by ice to place on the injured area. The only way she could seek relief was cursing from time to time.

"God damnit, I could use a cigarette," Kagome griped as Sesshomaru carried her back to her friends. Of course Kagome had protested, assuring the demon lord that she could make it fine on her own. Besides, she wanted to avoid as little drama as possible when she returned. In her current state she wasn't sure if she could tolerate a scolding hanyou. Though as she made the slightest movement and wailed out in pain, Sesshomaru wasn't the least bit convinced. Kagome made little argument when he proposed carrying her. She didn't even want to imagine what would transpire as soon as she returned to her friends.

"Is that what you call your smoking instrument," Sesshomaru asked the grumbling miko. "Yeah, it is, and I'd certainly be in a better mood if I had one, so get a move on," Kagome replied crossly.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but reveal an expression of revulsion as he recalled the smell of that awful utensil. He could detect lethal chemicals within the contraption that he had never came across but was absolutely astonished that a human with such a frail anatomy would intentionally participate in such an action.

"That contraption contains fatal ingredients," he said to her, testing to see if she was indeed aware of its contents. Humans were notorious for consuming deadly substances with little awareness.

"No, really?" the miko replied, but Sesshomaru instantly picked up the sarcasm in her tone. "It will undoubtedly disrupt the healing of your injury," he pointed out but the woman didn't budge.

"I'll take my chances," she said and sighed, cursing loudly from the pain of her expiration.

"Why do you partake in such a dangerous habit?" Sesshomaru asked, curious of her adopted custom. Kagome didn't answer, trying, if she could, to avoid a lecture. She received enough of those already. "Is it to gain respect, or enhance your personality?" he continued to speculate.

"I don't know Sesshomaru. Why don't you take a survey of tobacco smokers and see if you get a common answer?" the miko responded with more sarcasm than before.

"I am merely asking a question," Sesshomaru said to her, trying not to come off as annoyed. "I smoke because I'm addicted," Kagome said through gritted teeth, preventing herself from calling him a name.

"You act as if you do not have a choice," the demon lord observed.

"Well, gee, isn't that what addiction's all about?" came her annoyed response. "You still have a choice," he said and he couldn't help but feel somewhat irked by her ridiculous behavior.

"What are you, my mother?" Kagome barked at him, and then hissed in pain from her sudden outburst. "I simply believe that there is a choice in the matter and you could easily choose not to partake in such a foul habit," Sesshomaru explained his argument.

"Yes mother," Kagome quipped and Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes.

"You are absolutely," he began, but Kagome suddenly groaned out. "Here we go," she huffed and Sesshomaru had the urge to drop her and leave her where she was.

"I have got to hear this. I'm absolutely what? Stupid? Foolish? Or just simply a human with bad habits?" she replied nastily.

"Even I would have never thought you would stoop so low," Sesshomaru said and Kagome found it impossible to take anything he said seriously due to his impassive mannerism.

"Hey, I was just trying to guess your best response judging by your character," the miko replied. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how low she fired her blows. He also couldn't believe that he was even near to being remotely upset. It was unusual for anything to perturb Sesshomaru in the slightest.

The inuyoukai then laughed a sound that had Kagome's every fiber in her body freezing in place. The sound was smooth, yet powerful as it rolled from his throat and reverberated against his chest. It was a titillating noise Kagome thought her ears would never hear in a million years.

"You've completely lost it!" Kagome exclaimed in a shrill voice. The demon lord continued to laugh and she looked up at him in downright shock. "You're insane!" she cried out and he still continued to laugh.

"Perhaps you have made me so," he replied, his laughter coming to a soft finish.

"You amuse me little miko," he chuckled and Kagome was surprised she hadn't fainted yet.

"That explains everything then," the little miko said, finally rousing from her astonishment. "Explains what?" Sesshomaru asked, a smile remaining on his face.

"Of course, it all makes sense," Kagome said as if she had finally found the answer to a scientific phenomenon. "You would have to be insane to even consider being friends with me," Kagome then illuminated.

"I disagree. It is you who is insane for considering any kind of camaraderie with a demon lord such as me," Sesshomaru responded with lingering mirth in his voice.

"You're the one who proposed an acquaintanceship," Kagome said accusatorily.

"And you are the one who proposed a friendship," Sesshomaru pointed out.

Alright, maybe they both lost their marbles, but hearing Sesshomaru laugh was proof that his mind had become completely unhinged. Kagome thought she would never see the day where Sesshomaru would express any kind of glee.

"And," Sesshomaru added, rousing Kagome from her thoughts, "we have already had our first argument."

This day could not get any weirder.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome then said.

"Hn?"

"I think we've both gone crazy," she said and he replied in a small chuckle.

They then walked in silence and Kagome soon realized their time together was drawing close to an end. She refused to express her disappointment, trying to be as cool and collective as Sesshomaru. She mildly wondered if he harbored the same feelings. Was he even capable of experiencing such feelings? And when would be the next time they were to come across each other again? Kagome thought it would be odd to ask if they should arrange any meetings in the near future. She didn't want to come across as persistent.

Kagome realized her insecurities hadn't run this rampant since she discovered her affections for Inuyasha. Her face suddenly blanched. Could it be that she was developing feelings for the cold demon lord? She was in denial, but in the pit of her stomach she knew otherwise. 'Don't be ridiculous,' she told herself. 'Never in a million years.' This reassurance made her feel somewhat better.

"Can you imagine the look on Inuyasha's face when he sees us like this?" Kagome suddenly asked and she definitely knew that the both of them had gone mental as soon as she gathered that they were laughing together.

Inuyasha scouted at the top of a tree, perched upon a branch with a hand covering his eyes from the sun. The amber orbs scanned proficiently over the terrain, waiting for any sign of his miko companion. He relied on his sense of smell once more but the hefty scent of the damp coniferous forest made it impossible to detect her fragrance. Despite his failing senses, he continued to scout the forest from the treetop.

"Any sign of her?" Miroku called up to the hanyou, the little kitsune perched on his shoulder. Before he received a response, Inuyasha leapt from the branch and landed before the monk.

"No," he replied as he tried to disguise the look of worry with frustration. Shippo uttered a sound of concern and Miroku stroked him consoling. "Don't worry," he told the small demon.

If only Inuyasha had gone with her he wouldn't have let this predicament arise. At the time he thought it best to keep his distance from Kagome after their incident. Now, his actions for allowing her time in solitude had him paying for the consequences. When they found her, Inuyasha swore he was never going to leave the miko from his sight.

"Now you've done it," Inuyasha heard the demon slayer grumble. Two pairs of eyes glared daggers at him when Inuyasha met looked over at Sango and her demon companion Kirara. His ears twitched in annoyance and he barked in response, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"If the two of you would just get along none of this would have happened," Sango said as she pinched her brow in aggravation. Kirara mewed in agreement.

"I thought we were getting along fine," Inuyasha sputtered, looking towards Miroku for support. The monk averted his eyes and Inuyasha should have known he would be automatically singled out.

"And you assumed that not communicating meant you were getting along," Sango said to him, flashing him an expression that told Inuyasha she doubted his intelligence.

"What was I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked bewilderingly and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Maybe talk to her?" she said, raising her eyebrows as if the answer was obvious to everyone.

"For all we know, she could be dead," she said, glaring at the depth of the forest before them. Shippo gasped in horror and the monk momentarily clasped the kitsune's ears. "Sango, have some faith," Miroku said to her softly. The demon slayer sighed petulantly.

"Kagome is capable of taking care of herself," he said delicately. "She's probably returning to us right as we speak." Although he was a lecher, Miroku had an abnormal talent for ushering vexed women into composure.

"Yeah, and your negativity sure isn't any help," Inuyasha interjected and he saw the demon slayer open her mouth to voice a nasty reply but Miroku smoothly intervened.

"He's merely pointing out that we should immediately start looking for Kagome," he said as if he suddenly became Inuyasha's interpreter.

In the next moment, Inuyasha realized how much he depended on the miko. Whenever he even thought about saying something rude she was there to stop him. Kagome was his filter and unfortunately her absence had his impolite mannerisms flowing freely. They began their search for the miko, Inuyasha sporting a knot on his head from Hirakotsu and Sango looking quite smug with herself.

The hanyou ceased his grumbling when a shocking aroma caught wind and infiltrated the atmosphere. His silver ears swiveled about, trying to catch any sudden noises. He stopped in his tracks and his friends abruptly did the same.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, his alert behavior informing them that something was approaching. "It's Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, registering her scent as well. The offending smell hung heavy in Inuyasha's noise, finding the two scents as an unappealing pair.

"That bastard," Inuyasha growled, transitioning into a combative stance. Before the group could ask what was going on, the scene that suddenly played before them answered their curiosity.

Emerging from the foliage was Inuyasha's brother, his features unmoving as ever, holding their miko friend who wore a struggled expression. The sudden tension surged like electrical currents, sparking dangerously when the brothers met eye contact. She was injured, he knew that was obvious, or Sesshomaru was carrying her for kicks. Around her shoulders was his floral adorned yukata. Inuyasha tried to keep his cool, but once he noticed she was wearing his brother's clothing, he suddenly had a nasty taste in his mouth.

Kagome fought to keep composure, but she was sure any second now she would burst out in laughter. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. She didn't know how Sesshomaru did it. Moments ago they were laughing together and now he made it seem as if they had never shared any kind of hilarity. And here she was, struggling to keep a straight face.

Although Kagome could not deny the amusing situation, she was surprised by Inuyasha's reaction. He still lingered in a combative pose, a hand wavering over the hilt of his sword, itching to unsheathe it. Yet, as Inuyasha analyzed the situation, he did not act; he merely watched. Kagome didn't know whether to be disappointed or stunned.

Sesshomaru came to a halt and gently lowered the miko onto her feet. Kagome clenched her teeth, trying not to display her pain. "She is injured from the storm," Sesshomaru said before Inuyasha could question her state. The hanyou only glared at his brother, words failing him.

"Yeah, a few fractured ribs, but I'll be fine," Kagome piped, hoping the taut atmosphere would clear up. "If it wasn't for Sesshomaru here, I would have been a goner," she said, hoping the awkwardness would subside. Inuyasha remained silent, making the circumstances more awkward. Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango. The pair watched the scene at hand intently and Kagome was tempted to give them a bag of popcorn.

The half breed's response had Kagome doing a double take. It was a moment in history that had to be recorded and Kagome wished she had camera to catch this scene that would never replay itself in the next million years.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said. Kagome and Sesshomaru made brief eye contact, sharing the same unspoken surprise. The miko was half expecting applause to erupt from their unwavering audience nearby.

Sesshomaru replied in a curt nod, and Kagome could not have executed the scene any better. She wanted to cry out, "Bravo!" and other sounds of approval as the curtain fell. Looking over at her friends, she nearly laughed. Sango's mouth hung open and Shippo had his hands covering his eyes, peeking through a crack in between his fingers. Miroku looked as if he would hug Inuyasha. She and the remainder of the group knew they would never witness another performance like that. They had to store it into their memories forever.

Inuyasha then turned his attention to Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked as he approached her. "I'm fine," she said to the hanyou with an assuring smile. "Alright, we should get moving then," Inuyasha told her and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Let me just say goodbye," he then heard the miko say and Inuyasha rooted to the spot. Goodbye! Kagome was going to bid his brother goodbye? He could not believe the words that had just poured from the woman's mouth. What had transpired between the two that had her wanting to say goodbye? Anything could have happened and the smell of their intermingling scents drove Inuyasha crazy. He wouldn't allow his imagination to get creative and with that he pulled Kagome away from the demon lord.

"Hey!" Kagome cried out, displeased by the hanyou's rude behavior. "Don't be stupid Kagome, we don't have time for this," he said to her under his breath. Suddenly Kagome was propelled out of the way and the monk luckily caught her before she could meet the ground. She realized Sesshomaru had pushed her away who was now standing inches away from Inuyasha, his eyes piercing dangerously into the hanyou's.

"You will not speak to her in such a belittling manner," Sesshomaru said in a low and hazardous tone, a growl rumbling in his throat. "Mind your own fucking business," Inuyasha spat and before things could get ugly, Kagome came between the two.

"Whoa!" she cried out as she pushed her way between the two. "Let's not spoil the moment," she said as she pushed the brothers away from each other. Inuyasha snorted petulantly but backed away, reminding himself that Kagome was his filter.

The miko looked behind her shoulder at the group. She gave them an imploring look and Sango immediately caught on. The demon slayer ushered the group away from them, allowing the two some space. Inuyasha wasn't too thrilled but Sango help up her weapon threateningly and the half breed reluctantly obliged.

"This is funnier than I expected," Kagome muttered under her breath so only the demon lord could hear. Sesshomaru couldn't help but crack a smile. "Sorry about Mr. Huffypants over there," she said and jutted her head towards Inuyasha. "I'm just trying to avoid as little confrontation as possible," Kagome explained.

"There is no need for apologizing," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome gave a furtive glance over to her group and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Would it be a bad idea if I gave you a kiss on the cheek?" she asked and Sesshomaru gave his best effort not to laugh. "If it is confrontation you are trying to avoid then it would not be wise to do so," Sesshomaru replied.

"When will I see you again?" Kagome asked as she caught eyes with him. The demon lord had the urge to softly caress the side of her face but could not ignore the piercing stare from the hanyou feet away.

"All in good time," he said to the miko. She smiled, accepting his response. "I better go then," the miko said. Sesshomaru watched her amble back to her waiting crowd, all the while looking back at him.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For the next chapter their friendship is definitely going to rise to the next level. The chapter is all laid out in my head, so all I need is some peace and quiet for me to come up with something good. As for now, please review! Your thoughts honestly keep this story going. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I know I lied saying that I'd post a chapter before Christmas but I got carried away. I busy visiting my boyfriend's family and then partied with some friends later. But enough of my excuses, here's a chapter!

Six weeks had gone by leaving Kagome with a healed ribcage but an aching heart. It seemed as if Inuyasha was leading his pack further away from the Western Lands all because of a heard rumor of Naraku's whereabouts. It was annoying how the hanyou would instantly jump into action despite the lack of hard evidence of this said rumor. Kagome also wanted to point out that in the five years she had been here, they were hardly successful discovering the demon's whereabouts. But Kagome had a feeling he was leading her away from his brother.

As they traveled the half breed noticed the miko had a faraway glaze in her eyes and he was disturbed to suspect she was thinking about his brother. Their sudden friendship was unusual and in Inuyasha's opinion, unhealthy. Sesshomaru had every reason to hate his miko companion, though as the years went on, perhaps his brother's grudges had faltered. After all, he was a ruler of an entire terrority; he must have had other pressing matters on his mind. Yet, how is it that the miko from the future found a way to worm into his life?

Kagome felt as if she were leaving her soul behind as the group traveled farther up North. Although she was embarrassed to admit aloud, she missed that pompous demon lord. She missed that haughty air he had about him, his belittling stare, and dare she say it, his smile. It was a shame to only witness such an unlikely occurrence once. As they traveled further she began to forget the way he looked and held onto any memory of him to preserve his appearance.

Although the rest of her group were eager to pursue the whereabouts of their foe, it seemed their eagerness had lost its vigor as the six weeks rolled by. Soon, Kagome feared, she'd be reduced to an ambling zombie, roaming the lands for no apparent reason. 'Maybe Inuyasha would find me attractive then,' Kagome thought idly to herself. She was hoping the remainder of her group mirrored her feelings about their meanderings, but when they had passed by a village and the monk questioned its residents about any strange occurrences, it was discovered that their roaming had purpose. Their once dwindling vigor had sparked once more and Kagome could do nothing to persuade them otherwise.

"So is Inuyasha right, or have we been traveling for no reason?" Kagome asked the monk as he parted from the residents of the village. Inuyasha shot her look but she ignored him. She sat in the shade of a tree, feeling as if this were the first time they had stopped to take a rest.

"I had just spoken to the villagers and they've informed me of unusual occurrences taking place in this territory," Miroku explained.

"It's rumored that a mysterious creature has been roaming about their lands. A few residents claim that they've seen it while traveling and fear it will come upon their village."

"Did they say anything more?" Sango asked as the hanyou and kitsune listened intently. "Yes. It happens to be that a resident in a neighboring village is taking refuge here," the monk said. "Refuge? For what reason?" Kagome asked, a bit disappointed that they had suddenly found a lead after a month and a half of nothing.

"He was reluctant to tell me what happened to his village, but he shared with me that his home was attacked by one of these creatures not too long ago."

"One of these creatures?" Kagome repeated. "You mean there's more of them?"

"Yes, eight to be exact. The man told me that the creature had once been traveling with seven others but eventually parted their own ways. He heard rumors of the remaining creatures wreaking havoc upon other neighboring villages and feared his own would fall upon the same fate. He tried to educate the inhabitants of his village of these eight hideous monsters and pleaded for an evacuation, but none believed him. Unfortunately his village was ravished by a gluttonous monster, devouring all their resources and livestock. Now, with no home left, he has come here," Miroku orated.

"Was anyone harmed?" Inuyasha asked. To their surprise the monk shook his head. "No. The man specifically told me the monster had devoured only their resources and livestock." Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Did he tell you what it looked like?" she then asked the monk, suddenly intrigued on their lead.

"He said that the monster took the form of a large wild boar, but when it had first come across their village it was disguised in the form of a human," the monk stated. "He also gave me a name of the demon," Miroku added, and the group looked upon him, eager for his next response. "The name of the demon is something I've never heard of before. Very strange. He said the name of the boar demon is Gula."

The group sat in silence, mulling over the information the monk had just presented to them. They wondered if this had anything to do with Naraku. Kagome then suddenly piped up. "I know that name!" she exclaimed, an excited glimmer shining in her brown orbs. All eyes fell on here now, waiting keenly for her to explain.

"Gula is latin for Gluttony," she said as if the correlation was obvious. They merely stared, waiting for her to continue. "Don't you get it? It's the Seven Deadly Sins!" she said, excited from her own discovering.

"I am not familiar with these 'Seven Deadly Sins'," Miroku said to her.

"What are they?" Shippo asked.

"Wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony; those are the seven deadly sins. Since the early times of Christianity, these vices were educated and instructed to the followers of Christianity of humanity's tendency to sin. So they classified seven mortal sins that were believed to destroy the life of grace within a person and create the threat of eternal damnation," Kagome explained.

"I do not recognize this form of religion," Miroku asked, astonished that Kagome had any sense of unknown religion. "How do you know of this?" Sango asked.

"I took up a Western Theology class," Kagome shrugged, which she regrettably had to drop due to her prolonging absenses.

"So what do these seven sins have to do with the monsters?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. Kagome was so impressed with herself. Usually it was Miroku that took all the credit for the discovery of a lead, and she could tell he didn't like being discredited in the least bit. But this was more than stealing the spotlight from the monk.

"The sins are taking form within these monsters. Naraku is probably shedding away any remaining part of him that is human, and after years of becoming less human, I bet the only human he had left were the bad parts. Don't you see? He's shedding human sin," Kagome explained.

"But there are eight monsters," Miroku pointed out and for a brief moment their was a flash of triumph in his eyes. Kagome felt her moment was rudely torn away from her, but then another idea flickered in her brain as she reviewed the times she were present for her Western Theology class.

"But, the modern concept of the Seven Deadly Sins is linked to the eight evil thoughts," Kagome suddenly added and Miroku's triumph instantly deflated. "And what, pray tell, are these eight 'evil thoughts'?" the monk asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Let's see here," Kagome began as she wracked her brain. "Gula is gluttony of course, Fornicatio is lust, Avaritia is greed, Superbia is pride, Tristitia is despair or envy, Ira is wrath, Vanagloria is vain or glory, and Acedia is sloth," Kagome finished and the group stared at her, impressed by her otherwordly knowledge, all except Miroku.

"So you think that Naraku expelled these humanistic vices to become more demon-like?" Sango asked Kagome. "It does sound like something he would do," Inuyasha said, in aggreance with the miko as well.

The hanyou then clapped his hands to finalize the conversation. "Well then, it's decided. We'll just have to destroy these eight monsters, and hopefully one of them will hold a jewel shard," Inuyasha elucidated the future plans of their mission.

"Now, now, let's not get hasty," Miroku interjected. Everyone looked at him with annoyance. The monk began to break out in an anxious sweat. "We're not even sure if Kagome's right," he then pointed out, but he knew it was a faulty argument.

"I think it's a pretty good lead and with Kagome's advanced knowledge, I think we would be dumb not to pursue it," Inuyasha argued back and Kagome stared adoringly at the hanyou. He had unknowingly given her a compliment.

Shortly after the monk had admitted defeat, their mission went into action. They began to search around the land near the village. Their first monster was hardly a threat. It had taken the appearance of a large oozing slug with an odious smell, slithering at a slothful place. The monster was an easy kill.

The next monster they had come across was an oversized serpent that traveled by a river. It was said that whenever travelers of beauty, power, or wealth had come by, the serpent would strangle them and drown them in the river. Kagome classified this one the envious evil thought due to its particular motives. It was not difficult to come by. The group traveled along the river and soon the serpent revealed itself; its attempts to drown Kagome failed.

The third monster they encountered next was Gula itself. They found the wild boar ravishing on an abandoned village it had recently pillaged. As a gift to the man who had lost his village to the gluttonous sin, they gave him the boar meat, enabling to feed the village for months on end.

The next monsters came in a trio. They were disguised as wealthy nobles and came upon a village. The three monsters demanded tribute from its villagers. The first demanded to be respected as their new deity. The second one demanded the villagers to look upon its own excellence, bestowing it with gifts for its accomplishments and triumphs. The third was the most demanding of all; it demanded food, money, the village's women, and anything else that was possibly desirable. The village was a slave to these three nobles and were soon on the brink of diminishing, when Inuyasha and his group made appearance and vanquished the three sins.

The last one they encountered was the most challenging foe of all. The last monster was wrath; it took the form of a raging lion, possessed by an unfathomable fury. The lion destroyed any living thing that came in sight and posed a great danger to the rest of the surviving villages. It was pertinent to kill this sin. After what seemed like hours of arduous dueling, the group had finally defeated Wrath.

They returned to the village they had first encountered and were greeted by its celebrating residents, rewarding their victory with festivities. "There's nothing to celebrate about," the hanyou brooded. "None of the monsters carried jewel shards."

"Don't be so disappointed Inuyasha," Kagome said in attempts to cheer him up. "We killed all those monster, all well before the new moon," she pointed out and Inuyasha's ears flatened against his skull. "Don't remind me," he muttered but Kagome nudged him on the shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about. The villagers gave us a place to stay. Now quit your pouting and join the celebration!" Kagome chimed and Inuyasha couldn't deny her jovial mood.

The group joined the village's festivities, indulging on tasty boar meat and divine plum sake. They sang songs and danced around a large bonfire that burned the bodies of the monsters they had destroyed. Although Kagome was from a different era and had different methods of celebration, feudal Japan knew how to throw a party. As the night pressed on, the group drank more sake and retold how they killed the eight monsters and danced until they were too drunk to stand. Inuyasha had indulged in a copious amount of sake that he didn't noticed his sudden transformation into a human when nightfall arrived. The night came to a close when stories told by the group were too garbled to understand and the dancers had fallen asleep by the dying bonfire. Eventually everyone had stumbled to their sleeping quarters, the group left to drag a passed out Miroku to their rooms.

Kagome could not remember having this much fun in feudal Japan. She never thought she'd find herself stumbling drunk 500 years in the past rather than in her modern era. The celebration had been so enjoyable that the miko had almost forgotten her despairs over the the demon lord of the Western Lands. He was now only a lingering afterthought in Kagome's mind as she allowed the inevitable drunken slumber to fall upon her.

An undeniable thirst roused Kagome from her inebriated sleep. Her head swam as she raised herself up, noticing how bleary her vision was as she looked around the room. Sounds of soft snoring was audible while she scanned the inhabitants of the room. It seemed as if everyone slept where they had fallen. Bodies were strewn across the floor, Kagome noticing that a few villagers had joined their sleepover. A snuffling human Inuyasha laid next to her with an arm thrown over midsection. The hanyou was deep in sleep, making small grunts as he breathed heavily. A silly smile spread across her face as she couldn't help the feelings of lost affection bubble inside her.

She unsteadly rose to her feet, not realizing the full amount of alcohol she had consumed hours ago as she stumbled across the room. Making sure not to rouse anyone from their sleep, Kagome walked over her resting friends, trying with her best efforts not to trod on them. She poorly misjudged her balance and ability to see in the dark, colliding loudly against a wall. With a small pause, she looked about the room once more, making sure her friends didn't wake.

Finally she escaped what seemed like a minefield of strewn drunken bodies, exiting the hut and entering the night. She was not aware of where the villagers kept their water supply and so she paused in thought, pondering over locations nearby that carried water. She then recalled the river they had recently killed the serpent. The river was a few minutes from the village and the path was fairly simple to follow, though as she treaded it she found that her clumsy footfalls were making the path more complicated than it seemed. She ambled crookedly to the river, brushing against shrubs and trees from time to time. It was an accomplishment to make it to the river in her state. The sound of its slow rippling rapids had her mouth watering, reminding her of the powerful thirst that woke her.

Crouching at its edge, she cupped the surface of the water, the river lapping amiably at her fingers. She drank hungrily until her thirst was quenched. Then with a quick motion she splashed the water onto her face, instantaneously feeling refreshed as it dripped down her face and neck. She splashed water onto a face a few more times, gaining more clarity each time. After the final splash the drunk sensation had ebbed away, giving her the opportunity to absorb the serenity of the dark forest.

The forest held a tranquil environment with the sound of the drifting river and the calm breezes filtering through the leaves of trees, rattling softly in the night. Stars blinked above, illuminating the midnight black sky. Its winking reflection danced on the surface of the water that rippled from the gentle gusts of wind. Nocturnal animals made their quiescent sounds, orchestrating the peaceful night.

As the night went on, Kagome was truly at peace. Absentmindedly her miko powers began to flare as she became one with the night, tuning in with forest's nocturnal wildlife. Her eyes fluttered closed as she breathed in the clear air, its purity filling her lungs. The world thrived around as she picked up every small occurrence within the forest in fleeting moments, flickering like candlelight before her shut eyes. It was a moment of perfect tranquility and Kagome finally understood how priviledged she was to be a miko.

An odd presence suddenly roused her from her meditative state. The aura washed over her like a gentle wave caressing sand as it swept the shore. It was gentle and light, almost weightless as she carried the aura in her heart. The soft ambience was difficult to sample, wavering like a timid doe, and Kagome could not identify it. All connection was broken when she opened her eyes.

At first she saw nothing as she stared into the darkness. A small glimmer suddenly appeared. The dim light caught the corner of her eye and she looked to the right of her. A breath snagged in her throat once her eyes fell upon the unknown presence she felt moments ago.

A goat surrounded in a pink glow emerged from the foliage, revealing itself from hiding. It was an ordinary goat but the rosy incandescent glow captivated Kagome completely. Her eyes met its milky soft ones and Kagome found it impossible to avert her gaze from it. The miko slowly rose to her feet, hoping not to frighten the beautiful creature. Her motion caused the goat to falter and it began to back away, the shrubbery veiling its pearly shine.

"Wait," Kagome voiced in awe and to her surprise the goat did. It reemrged once more, staring intently into her eyes. The goat then turned away and began to walk. For some strange reason, Kagome was compelled to follow. She was not sure if it were the goat's intention to be trailed, but when her steps faltered, it craned its neck and looked over to her, beckoning the curious miko to come forward.

The goat led her through the forest, its light her only guide through the darkness. She did not know where the creature was leading her as they woved through the labyrinth of trees. Wary thoughts failed to occupy her mind as she trailed after the goat. The creature had bewitched her, guiding her through the forest as if she was attached to a string. It was pulling her to an unknown destination. The two of them wandered through the forest for what seemed like hours but Kagome was not concerned of the time that passed them by. All she cared about was following the glowing goat and soon finding out where it was taking her.

The goat's light revealed the mouth of cave, flooding into its depths. It did not pause before the cave but only continued to walk, entering it. Kagome followed with no worries of the consequences and again wary thoughts failed to come to mind as it lured her deeper into the cave. The goat came to a halt and Kagome did as well, waiting for its next move.

Suddenly, its glow went out and Kagome was submerged in darkness. As the dark seeped into her being, all senses came pouring in like a powerful current and she suddenly realized the severity of the situation she found herself in. 'This is a trap,' Kagome thought instantly and damned herself for not bringing her bow and arrow along. She did not make a noise but merely waited in the dark. The unnerving minutes pressed by and Kagome felt paranoia prickle at her skin, the stomach-dropping sensation of someone watching her causing her to squirm.

Mustering the courage to make the first move, Kagome called out, "What are you?" Her timid voice resonated throughout the cavern, chiming all around her like many bells. Once the echo had died she was answered by silence. As the minutes rolled by she expected to feel claws dig at her sides, fangs pierce at her flesh, an unvoiced scream settling in her throat.

Then a sound that froze her in place and stopped her heart bombarded her senses. It was the sound of a voice, effeminate yet simultaneously masculine. The high and low pitches of the voice clashed together, producing a chilling sound that had Kagome's hackles rising. The sound was produced by something that was neither animal nor human. It was utterly unidentifiable and it said softly to her, "I am your desires."

As it spoke, the pink glow appeared again, shining brighter as the voice became audible and faltering as the voice ebbed. It mirrored the voice's vibrations and glimmered like a celestial entity. Yet, for some reason Kagome was terrified.

"I'm sorry?" she said, not understanding the voice's response.

"I know what lingers in your everlasting heart," the voice said.

"I don't understand," Kagome replied fearfully.

The light began to morph into shape, molding into the form of human. A man with empty features stood before her and Kagome failed to scream.

"I know what you yearn for," the man said in the same shrill voice as it approached. She wanted to back away, to run from this creature, but Kagome was rooted to the spot.

"It lays dormant in your dreams, in your thoughts at this very moment," the man told her as he came closer. Kagome took this as the moment to slowly retreat, but as she backpedaled she felt the rough expanse of the cavern wall hit her back.

"Oh my child, you are very fortunate to have found me for I am about to bestow you the greatest gift of all," a smile formed on its featureless face. "I am about to give you the most intangible desire that your soul craves for, my dear."

"You don't know what I want," Kagome objected, trying to find defiance in her voice but the man chuckled, the awkward sound having fear spread through her entire being.

"But I do. I know the carnalities that conquer your heart. I can feel your soul fighting against hurricane winds as you battle for self control," the man said and reached out a hand to caress Kagome's cheek. The contact left her mind blank as she stared into the man's pearly eyes. She felt his fingers thread through her hair as he continued to caress her.

"But my dear, it is better not to purge ourselves in the flames of denial. I feel it is unforgiven to deny us the ability to undress our fears of perdition," as the man spoke he pulled off Kagome's shirt. She did not struggle, finding herself in a paralyzing hypnosis as she listened to the creature.

"One's excessive love of others should not render one's love of the Divine secondary. Therefore, I walk among this land granting whomever shall discover me their deepest desires," Kagome felt the light fingers toy with the button of her pants and the next thing she knew Kagome was stepping out of her jeans. "If one desires God, I shall be God and bestow heavenly love on my child. And they will go forth unpunished yet quenched of their desires."

"Fornicatio," Kagome then said as the man gathered her into his arms. He smiled again, a hand traveling down to the small of her back, bringing her closer. "Yes, that is my name, but child, I have many names, and I allow you to call me by the name you so desire," the sin said to her as he drew her closer. Their bodies touched and Kagome felt her breath escape her. A stimulating sensation awakened inside her and the miko's senses were suddenly raw. The slightest touch from the man made her legs give way and she leaned into the man. His eyes lingered at her lips, but Kagome turned away before he could kiss her.

"What name is that?" she asked and stifled the moan that threatened to escape as she felt his lips at her neck. "Do not toy yourself this way," he said and Kagome heard his voice change, the awkward pitch dropping in a lower, smoother octave. Her heart pounded against her chest as she began to recognize the tone of voice. "The name that you desire is Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes flew open and she turned to face the creature. She looked into the face that belonged to the inuyoukai of the Western Lands. He was completely naked, baring all his nudity to her as their bodies pressed together. The miko's heart froze, fear paralyzing her. She wanted to scream but cold lips crashed onto her mouth as she failed to voice her cry. An artful tongue slid into her open mouth, the cunning muscle colliding expertly against hers. At first a horrible wave of sickness overcame her but was suddenly substituted by a fiery feeling of want. The emotion awakened inside her, stroking her in ways she had never been stroked before. Kagome parted from the kiss with a weak mew, struggling uselessly in the creature's embrace.

"Please, let me go," she begged breathlessly and a haunting chuckle emitted from the imposter. The monster lowered them both onto a bed of animal furs. He gently admonished her onto her back and Kagome helplessly complied, finding herself completely immobilized by the monster's power. A skilled hand unclasped her bra. Her undergarment soon followed, discarded on the cavern floor. She laid there, her nude form glowing in rosy light. Silver tresses spilled around her as the imposter lowered himself onto her. Kagome refused to look into his eyes, afraid the demon lord's sensual gaze would effortlessly draw her in. He leaned down and instigated a heady kiss and Kagome could not help but stroke the demon lord's soft lips. The monster pulled away, lingering for a moment when Kagome suddenly drew him in with another drugging kiss. A hand snaked down the length of her torso, covertly spreading her legs.

Kagome then tore from the kiss. "No," she objected, all the while refusing to meet the monster's gaze. "Do not deny me," she heard Sesshomaru's voice whisper in her ear, his heated breath falling on her neck. He leaned in to kiss her once more but Kagome turned away, trying with all her might to reject this moment. The hand continued to slither down her body and her eyes flew open as felt skillful fingers stroke at her intimacy.

"No!" she cried out, craning her neck away from him. The creature mouthed down the trail of her arched neck. "It is useless to struggle. In a matter of time you will succumb to me," the impersonated Sesshomaru told her and planted a light trail of kisses between her breasts. His lips dragged against her skin, tonguing at the fleshiness of her bust. The fingers continued to stroke at her and Kagome's struggle began to die down as a will not hers seeped into her entire being.

She ceased her struggling, suddenly wrapping her arms around the monster's form. Tears of passion or fear, she could not dechipher at the moment, filled her eyes and she began to cry softly. The Sesshomaru embraced her, pressing their nude bodies together. A sound of anguish from her throat and she uttered weakily once more, "No."

He caught her in a another kiss and Kagome knew she had surrendered. A sudden murderous wave of lust overcame her, coiling in the pit of her abdomen. She felt the hardness of the creature's arousal brush against her thigh. Her cries gained volume, but Kagome knew it was too late. The eighth monster was going to rape her, and the sickening twist of it all was that she would enjoy it.

She waited for the feeling of the monster to fill her, to pump into her as it ravished her body. But it did not come.

The monster suddenly stiffened in her arms, a guttural sound gargling in its throat. An eery silence then spread throughout the cavern. Kagome opened her eyes and looked into the face that was no longer Sesshomaru. The monster had resumed its original appearance, its mouth open in a silent scream with eyes disturbingly vacant. Her eyes darted to its chest where a blade protruded from the center of its ribcage, impaling the monster. Then with a swift motion, the blade sliced out of the monster's body, the sound of flesh and metal echoing within the cave. The monster's body fell to the floor, its cadavar as transparent as its eyes.

The swift moment shook her out of the foggy trance she was trapped in moments before. Her senses heightened as she gained clarity, staring at the monster's lifeless form. The cavern's cold air hit against her nude body causing a shiver to course down her spine. She heard the draft of wind and smelled the dampness of the cavern. Kagome then looked upon her savior and felt her heart drop.

She looked into the golden orbs of the real demon lord who stood before her holding a bloodied sword. The miko opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her. The inuyoukai sheathed his sword and slowly advanced on her but Kagome flinched, slightly recoiling away from him.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said and his voice had her realizing the monster did a poor imitation of the demon lord. Relief flooded into her chest and she sprang to her feet leaping towads him. He caught her and they both fell to the ground. Sesshomaru held tightly at her quaking form and to his astonishment discovered that she was laughing.

"Oh Sesshomaru," Kagome laughed as she embraced him with all her might. "Sesshomaru," she said to him again, and he heard her laugh transition into a soft cry. His throat tightened as he listened to her cry softly. An emotion of indescribable fury possessed him as he held the miko, a fury wishing he had never parted from her after their last meeting.

"My miko," he said to her consolingly, "my poor little miko." Sesshomaru rocked her slowly in attempts to comfort her, Kagome's cries eventually ebbing away. There was a moment of silence where they held one another and Kagome closed her eyes as she saturated the moment. Sesshomaru gently pulled away and cupped Kagome's cheek, examining her face. "Are you hurt my miko?" he asked.

She shook her head as she brushed tears away. "No it didn't hurt me," she told him. "It just..." her words faltered and she looked down upon her naked form. With a small gasp Kagome instantly covered her bare chest with her arms, looking away from the demon lord. She then began to search for her clothes, the rays of dawn filtering into the cave her only source of light. "My clothes," she said as she discovered them ripped to shreds, crestfallen by their state.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and he instantly began to peel off the layer of armor. A few minutes later he handed her his floral print haori as he refastened his armor. She wrapped it around her, hugging the material to gain warmth.

"Did it," Sesshomaru suddenly asked but paused, staring at the monster's lifeless form. She looked to him, waiting patiently to finish his sentence.

"Did it take you?" he asked in hesitation and he was not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. The entire cavern reeked of the heady aroma of lust and what disturbed him most of all was how the scent of Kagome's arousal spiked his senses. It hung heavy in the air and he was ashamed of how much he found the smell to his liking.

"It didn't," Kagome replied and Sesshomaru nearly sighed in relief. "You came in the nick of time," she said to him as she smiled. Sesshomaru grimaced. "I did not come soon enough. If I had arrived sooner none of this would have happened," he said with self loathing.

"Don't be ridiculous," he heard the miko say to him. "If you didn't show up, I would have been done for," Kagome said reassuringly. But the inuyoukai was not satisfied. To see the monster atop the miko evoked a ravenous anger inside him and he wanted nothing more than to impale the monster with his sword. As he entered the scene, the monster's back looked disturbingly familiar and as he plunged his sword through the monster he then realized it had taken the appearance of him.

He did not want to question the miko why it took his form. She had experienced enough stress for the night and he did not want to add any more strain. Though he could see it all over her as she would absentmindedly shrink away from him. He did not favor of this, wishing she wouldn't shy away. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, assuring her that she was safe. She squeezed his hand in return and gave him a soft smile.

The demon lord could no longer contain his impassive demeanor. Emotion filtered his voice as he pulled her into an embrace and said, "Thank the heavens you are safe." Kagome held him in return and felt him nuzzle her hair. "My little miko," he said into her hair and she suddenly laughed.

"Sesshomaru, you've gone completely soft. I've absolutely ruined you," she laughed and Sesshomaru was relieved to hear she was her old self again. "I can't help thinking if I had not made it there in time," she heard him say but she shushed him. "Let's not think about that. All that matters now is that we're both safe," she told him as she pulled away from the embrace. The demon lord looked upon her as if she were his doting daughter and Kagome tried not to spoil the moment by laughing.

"My little miko," he said again. Kagome smiled, finding a fondness of the name he gave her. "Let's get out of here," she said as she rose to her feet. Sesshomaru followed suit and he felt her link arms with his. They walked through the cavern side by side and Sesshomaru could not prevent himself from planting a kiss atop her head.

"How come you call me that?" Kagome suddenly asked and she saw the demon lord smile. "Because that is what you are," he replied simply. "Can I call you by something?" the miko asked and his smile broadened. "You can call me whatever you please," he said to her. "Can I call you 'my little puppy'?" she asked. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Anything except that."

I did a little bit of research of the seven deadly sins (from wikipedia, just to cite my source) and discovered a picture. It's an allegorical image depicting the human heart subject to the seven deadly sins, each represented by an animal. The toad is avarice, the snake is envy, the lion is wrath, the snail is sloth, the pig is gluttony, the peacock is pride, and the goat is lust. That's why I gave some of the eight evil thought monsters animal forms. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha awoke bleary-eyed as the rays of the early dawn filtered through the window. The hanyou shielded his eyes with the sleeve of his haori, recoiling like a hissing vampire. The light pierced at his eyes and he shut them tightly, the brightness causing an ache to form at his brow. As Inuyasha rose he swallowed and grimaced at the bitter after taste of alcohol that lingered heavily on his tongue. A powerful thirst came over him and he smacked his lips to voice his thirst, finding his mouth incredibly dry. He swallowed dryly while he looked about the room for some means of hydration and spotted a ceramic pitcher at the corner of the room. Sighing with relief he came to his feet, last night's festivities lingering in his steps as he walked towards the pitcher. He grabbed the handle and brought his lips to its flaring spout but instantly recoiled as the smell of alcohol hit his nostrils. Inuyasha's stomach heaved as the threatening saliva that indicated he was about to vomit filled his mouth. He brought a hand to his mouth as he gagged and held the pitcher at a far distance. The smell of alcohol was absolutely repulsive, worsening Inuyasha's hangover. With half of a demon's chemical makeup he hoped for his body to quickly metabolize the ingested alcohol and to sober up soon.

After placing down the pitcher he looked around the room once more and noticed a person missing. Inuyasha swore moments ago the miko was sleeping at his side. She was known to be an early bird after a night of consuming large amount of spirits. Though, this meant for the rest of the day he would have to hear her gripe about her hung-over state and if he said anything to her disliking he would receive a pounding worse than the one that wracked at his skull. As the hanyou thought about the miko, a smile broke his features.

She had managed to pull him out of his gloom and draw him in the celebration. From what he could recall the two of them had danced together around the burning bodies of Naraku's human sins, whooping out ridiculously to the night. Inuyasha liked her most of all when Kagome was intoxicated. She was far more friendlier and honest with him than she ever was sober. The miko had no worries or cares when she drank. She was definitely a rabble rouser and whenever she had an audience she entertained them with her otherworldly charms. Last night she had boasted about her and Inuyasha's long lasting friendship to the villagers. She expressed her 'undying love' for him, "Even if he is a bastard," she had slurred as they both smiled groggily at each other. It seemed like she was a happier Kagome on the substance and he wished she carried that behavior all the time. Yet, lately it seemed like her mind was elsewhere.

He remembered after his irrational proposal how she stalked off into the forest. A forlorn feeling left his heart empty as he watched her walk away from him and it was hard to admit that Kagome had been lost to Inuyasha for quite some time now. It bothered him to see that pensive expression on her features whenever the miko had a moment to herself. Inuyasha knew his half-brother occupied her thoughts and it was absolutely unnerving. What had come over the demon lord? What had come over Kagome? He was certain the miko loathed the taiyoukai as much as he loathed her. They shared an abhorrent relationship for as long as he could remember but it seemed they had both strayed from that path, the relationship suddenly inexistent. Though, now as they both reentered into each other's lives, an interest suddenly sparked between them. At first Inuyasha was certain Kagome was apathetic towards the demon lord. Yet, it was unusual to suspect that his brother harbored any interest in her at all. But he knew now the interest was mutual. The idea of them two did not comprehend to the hanyou. It was entirely out of the question and thought best to lay heavy in denial. Hopefully last night's celebration had her thoughts abandoning his brother. It seemed he had captivated the miko's attention last night, at least from what he could remember.

Inuyasha's breathed in the morning air, hoping the fresh oxygen would soothe his piercing headache. But as the dawn's draft ventilated into the room a scent so detestable clung to his nasal receptors causing his olfactory senses to scream out in revulsion.

For a moment Inuyasha lost all grasp of rationality. The blood boiled in his veins as an anger so fatal emerged inside him. A guttural snarl tore from his throat. The ember orbs bled red and lips pulled back to bare fangs. The hanyou's claws elongated, sharpened to a deadly point. For a moment Inuyasha lost all control as the scent of his brother and miko companion mingled so suggestively together, tearing from the room and speeding toward the source of the smell.

He was seeing red, a monstrous rage possessing him completely as he barreled towards his target. Kagome's wanton scent and his brother's powerful musk hung in his nose, a hatred roaring in his heart. An irrefutable desire to destroy peaked within him and a massive blackout tumbled within his consciousness, distinguishing any light of reason or rationale.

Sunlight filtered through the trees and Kagome welcomed its warmth as the rays washed over her face. Sesshomaru watched her breathe in and sigh, her peaceful aura caressing his own content one. Kagome let her head fall onto his shoulder, savoring their moment together. It would soon be over, she realized as they approached closer to the village.

And to think she could ever forget the demon lord. For weeks she had longed to see him, praying that he would show up and take her away from her regular drudgery. Her desperation to see him once more caused every etched image of him to run away from her memory, becoming harder and harder to recall his face. 'But how could I forget?' she thought to herself and looked up at the demon lord. His features were as memorable as ever. The demon lord possessed a chiseled jawline, a strong chin, a slender nose, and a mouth structured to leave any yearning woman quizzical of its capabilities. The two red stripes highlighted his prominent, broad cheekbones and the indigo crescent hung above his poised brow. He was a porcelain beauty, the complexion of his skin having an ivory pallor that put the luminescence of the moon to shame. The hardened topaz eyes looked ahead with an acquired sense of direction that took decades to obtain.

His eyes darted to hers and she merely smiled up at him, unashamed to be caught in her observance. A small huff emitted from him as he averted her eyes, reminding her of a timid dog. Her smiled widened and she nuzzled his arm all the while breathing him in. Sesshomaru carried a heavy yet fair scent. It undoubtedly bore a masculinity to it, yet its lightness reminded Kagome of a blend of the woods and incense, releasing a hint of cedar and musk. There was something animalistic yet controlling about his scent that had Kagome's heart fluttering as she breathed him in.

"Do you find me attractive?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked as he noticed the miko sniffing at him.

"That's a stupid question," Kagome replied cleverly, avoiding her true answer. "What woman doesn't?" she said to him and Sesshomaru scoffed, recalling the countless women who fawned over him. Kagome then began to giggle and Sesshomaru couldn't help but join her laughter.

Their mirth was interrupted when Sesshomaru brusquely pushed Kagome aside, all the air leaving her lungs as she fell to the ground. She was about to screech obscenities at him but then caught her tongue when she absorbed the scene occurring before her.

With a flash, Sesshomaru positioned in a battle stance and unsheathed Tokijin, its blade slicing the air with sudden speed. The threat that came towards them was at first a red blur, its swiftness making it difficult to define. But as the blur became clearer Kagome then saw her hanyou friend racing towards them with an aura that made her blood run cold. Inuyasha came hurtling towards the demon lord with a disturbing character in his movements. Kagome caught his glowing red orbs and gasped, her eyes darting to his hip to see that the Tetsusaiga was not at his side.

The demon blinded in rage retracted his claws preparing to strike. Sesshomaru held his position and predicted the demon's move before it came. As soon as Inuyasha came too close, Sesshomaru darted forward in a motion too swift for the human eye to see. He quickly swept his sword across the demon's belly, expecting to see blood spray from the wound. But Inuyasha was quicker. With unfathomable demonic speed, he dodged Sesshomaru's blow, sidestepping him effortlessly. To Sesshomaru's dread he watched the infuriated demon race toward the defenseless miko on the forest floor. He did not have time to consider how he could not foresee this for Inuyasha's demon side was unpredictable. Though what he could foresee was the miko having no time to escape the demon's clutches. If Sesshomaru did not act now, this unruly demon would tear his little miko to shreds.

"No!" he shouted and lunged forward with all his strengths in attempts to tackle Inuyasha. If he had to kill him, so be it. He would go to any measure to keep his miko unharmed.

A shriek pierced the air and Sesshomaru heard the miko scream "SIT!" Her cry was so powerful that it sent the hanyou several feet into the ground, knocking him unconscious. The demon lord tumbled to the ground before the miko. She felt her hands ease him up, wiping the dirt from his armor. Terrified eyes met his and she asked him in a tremulous voice, "Are you alright?" It was a ludicrous question. He should have been questioning her wellbeing. Before he could answer a groan sounded from the crater where Inuyasha lay. The miko was instantly at her feet and Sesshomaru watched in disbelief as she hurried over to her hanyou friend.

The power she summoned from the subjugation beads had been stronger than ever and Inuyasha sported a nasty cut above his brow, blood seeping down his face and into his eye. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed and helped him up from the ground. She dabbed at the cut above his eye with the sleeve of Sesshomaru's haori, stanching the flow of blood. Inuyasha held onto her waist as he rose unsteadily to his feet, a pounding worse than before resonating in his head. He looked into the concerned eyes of his miko companion and suddenly the smell that had him transitioning reminded him of his insatiable anger.

"You bastard!" he growled and leapt to where his brother stood. "Inuyasha, no!" Kagome cried, holding onto his sleeve but it slid effortlessly from her grasp. Sesshomaru would not hold back regardless of the miko's pleas. An unpleasant emotion that he could not identify wavered within him and who better than his brother to take it out on?

Inuyasha charged towards him and delivered the first blow but Sesshomaru easily dodged. The hanyou struck once more, the demon lord avoiding it yet again. It continued on like this; Inuyasha flailing indignantly at him and Sesshomaru seamlessly dodging his attempts to strike. The hanyou managed to graze the demon lord as his fist barely collided with the side of his face, but Sesshomaru leapt aside before it could meet contact. He then sped forward and caught the hanyou with a hook in the gut, sending him flying to the ground.

The hanyou quickly recovered and came to his feet, preparing to advance on the demon lord once more, but Kagome came between the two.

"That's enough!" she screamed at the two brothers, outstretching her arms in efforts to create a barrier between them. The brawl had roused the villagers from their sleep and were now spectating the scene before them. The demon slayer and monk were awake as well, staring with stunned expressions. "You bastard!" she heard Inuyasha shriek at his brother but before Sesshomaru could advance on him once more Kagome cried out again. "Enough!" Sesshomaru caught the miko's piercing stare and swore it sliced through his soul.

The demon lord reluctantly backed down as an exasperated snarl tore from his throat. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and stepped back. Her tensed form relaxed as Kagome analyzed his retreating movements. She looked into his eyes and voiced a silent thanks. Sesshomaru did nothing but stare sternly back at her.

"How could you?" Inuyasha then cried out in a tone of defeat. Kagome was surprised to see him in such a submissive state in the presence of his brother. "How could you take her?" Sango gasped and the monk's mouth fell open. The confusing scene that had taken place before them was coming together; Kagome dressed in nothing but Sesshomaru's haori, the brother's brawl. It was too unbelievable to discuss amongst each other, but the villagers behind them began to in a low murmuring din.

Sesshomaru growled, vexed by his brother's ignorance and was about to voice his opinion when Kagome suddenly spoke before he could. "You're wrong," she said, trying to seek out as much diplomacy in her voice as she could.

"I smell it all over you," Inuyasha said waveringly and wrinkled his noise as he did so. "It wasn't him," Kagome said to him. "Who was it then, his twin?" Inuyasha asked accusatorily. As Kagome began to recall her encounter with the goat her face flushed with embarrassment.

"It was one of Naraku's monsters," she explained to Inuyasha and her friends. "But I thought we destroyed them all," Miroku said in confusion. "Yes, we destroyed all seven," Sango agreed as she counted on her fingers. "The evil thoughts were destroyed-" Miroku began but Kagome interjected. "All but one." They waited for her to continue, staring with muddled expressions on their features.

"Which one did we miss?" Inuyasha asked imploringly and Kagome was hesitant to say. "Lust," Kagome then uttered and she did not need to say more for the lot of them finally understood what had happened to her.

"Oh my god, Kagome are you alright?" Sango exclaimed as she advanced upon the miko. "I'm alright," she said reassuringly as she gently shied away Sango's pawing hands. "It didn't take you, did it?" the demon slayer asked and Kagome felt her cheeks heat furthermore, embarrassed that the entire village had to witnessed this occurrence. Kagome shook her head and Sango, along with the rest of her friends, sighed in relief.

"That doesn't explain the smell," Inuyasha pointed out so cruelly that Kagome did not wish to explain any further, not in front of Sesshomaru. Sango detected her discomfiture as the miko hid her face from the hanyou. "For goodness sake Inuyasha, what more do you want from her?" she barked at him.

"Don't you smell it? His stench is all over her," Inuyasha said while he glared at the demon lord who wavered at the edge of the scene. "He saved her, you idiot!" Sango shouted, but Inuyasha did not crumble. He wouldn't leave Kagome alone about this and she knew she had to reveal what happened.

"The monster had the ability to take form into any creature," she hesitantly explained. "It took the form of Sesshomaru and tried to..." she faltered and bowed her head in shame, trying to hide her humiliation to all that witnessed, especially the demon lord. The hanyou fell silent and Kagome thought she would die from mortification. "Are you satisfied now?" she heard the demon slayer's retort at the hanyou, but Kagome tuned everything out as she watched Sesshomaru turn on his heel and surreptitiously exit the scene. She went after him, leaving her friends to argue amongst themselves.

He walked in swift strides and Kagome had to break out in a small trot to catch up to him. "Sesshomaru wait," she called out to him, grabbing onto the loose end of his obi. The demon lord halted, finding it difficult to refuse her. He stood but did not face her and Kagome had to circle around him to look into his face.

She first saw the same expression he always carried; cold and impassive. But as soon as she caught his eye, he averted her gaze and all expression came forth. His brow furrowed and lips were drawn in a thin line. The demon lord's stature was stiff and unyielding. Kagome shortly realized that he was angry. "What's wrong?" she asked disquietly. He did not answer, remaining silent. She asked again, pleading for him to tell her and he found it increasingly difficult to deny her with each plea.

"You protected him," he said quietly at first and Kagome gave him a baffled expression. "You protected him," he repeated more sternly and audible than before.

"I was protecting you," came her quick reply but Sesshomaru found it hard to believe. He scoffed and turned away from the miko, not wanting to reveal the emotions that displayed on his features. "Please, do not flatter me," he told her disdainfully.

"Sesshomaru, I don't understand," she said to him and he couldn't hide the sound of exasperation he made. "Do not play dumb. In any circumstance you would not hesitate to protect your precious hanyou," he said the words so bitterly it almost had him flinching. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome then asked, annoyance inflecting her voice. He sighed aggravatingly and faced the miko. Anger flickered in his threatening deep golden eyes, but Kagome did not falter. "Did I stammer? Or must I repeat myself?" Sesshomaru said condescendingly to her.

"Don't be stupid Sesshomaru," Kagome said to the demon lord. "Perhaps I have been," the demon lord replied, not certain what this strong emotion was and where it came from. "You may have everyone convinced that your unrequited love for the brute is inexistent, but I can see through your act," Sesshomaru said to her reproachfully. "I don't love him!" Kagome exclaimed defiantly but Sesshomaru doubted every word.

"Then why did you stop me?" he questioned. She did not answer. "Why did you use the subjugation beads?" he pressed further. "You know as well as I do how Inuyasha gets once he transitions. He loses all control and the beads are the only way to stop him," the miko argued. "You still defend him after what happened," Sesshomaru rebuked and turned away.

"Come on Sesshomaru. You know once Tetsusaiga leaves his side and he becomes provoked this happens," Kagome said once more. "He carries little knowledge how to wield father's sword," Sesshomaru said more to himself than the miko. "And how would you know?" Kagome began bitterly. "You weren't destined to wield it in the first place so you have no right to criticize." Kagome knew she had fired a low blow as she watched the demon lord tense.

"He tried to kill you!" Kagome had never heard the demon lord raise his voice. She closed her mouth immediately, not certain if it were wise to carry on with her insult. "And yet you still defend him. You defend his honor all the while he fucks his dead priestess with your back turned. Could you disgrace yourself any further?" Silence rang in the air and Sesshomaru was hesitant to face the miko. Though once he did, he instantly regretted it.

She stood, staring at him in disbelief as tears formed in her eyes. He could see that she fought to keep them in, but she struggled. A single tear shed and immediately Sesshomaru wanted to voice his apology and assure her that he did not mean what he had just said. But pride clung in his cold heart. The damage had already been done.

"Here," he said and threw a small object at her feet. As it glittered in the grass, Kagome realized what it was. "A jewel shard," Sesshomaru clarified. "Pity after all these years your skills still cannot outshine the dead miko." Kagome made a sound of hurt and began to cry, losing the fight. He was waiting for a crafty comeback, something that would hit him so far below the belt that he would be unable to retaliate. But words failed the miko. It was Sesshomaru that had delivered the final blow and with that he began to walk away from the miko. "Sesshomaru," she whimpered, but he did not stop. "Sesshomaru," she pleaded once more and it was difficult to ignore her as he continued to walk. Perhaps he should have done this a long time ago. Their relationship had gone too far.

He desired to peer over his shoulder and get one last look of her, but again, his pride prevented him from doing so. Taking a deep breath, he sped off into the forest so she would not get a chance to stop him.

Kagome stared after him, eyes wide in disbelief. There was silence in the forest and as she stood there with minutes inking by the usual din from its habitants stirred around her. Her legs felt weak and her knees gave way, collapsing onto the ground in defeat. She continued to stare at the spot Sesshomaru once stood, hoping he would suddenly reappear before her eyes. But he did not. Her eyes fell to her knees and she vacantly noticed the jewel shard that gleamed in the grass. Tears brewed in her eyes once more failing to keep them in as she collected the jewel shard. Kagome cried silently to herself as she returned to the village, the shard lax in her hands. She didn't even care about the blasted thing and had the omnipotent urge to throw it back at the forest floor. But her friends would find it great use to their advantage. After all, that was why she was here in the first place.

Inuyasha was waiting for her as she entered the village. He was happy to see that his brother did not accompany her. She hid her face from him as she approached. When she gave a furtive glance towards the hanyou, a bitter resentment boiled within her and Kagome could not help the anger that filled her. She outstretched her arm, handing him the shard.

"Is that a jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked a pleasing inflection in his voice. She failed to nod as the shard fell lifelessly into the hanyou's palm. He examined it with delight, a glimmer of triumph in his eyes. "Great work Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. That was Kagome's breaking point. After what had just occurred, how could he go on as if nothing happened? Perhaps Kagome should have done the same? Yet, it was difficult to admit defeat, to admit that her friendship with the youkai had come to a nasty end. Clenching her hands into fists and gritting her teeth, she cried out, "This is your fault!" With that, she began to cry hysterically, her friends watching her with forlorn faces. She hiccupped and sobbed in broken sentences as the hanyou stared bewilderingly at her.

"Kagome," she heard Inuyasha say and felt a consoling hand fall on her shoulder. She shrugged it away. "Take me home," Kagome demanded. Inuyasha's mouth fell open. "You can't go home now, not after we found this!" he protested, waving the jewel shard in her face. Kagome swatted his hand away, knocking the shard from his fingers. "I don't give a shit about that stupid shard!" Kagome shrieked. "Now take me home!" Inuyasha continued to stare at the hysterical miko, feeling the only thing he could do was oblige.


	9. Chapter 9

IT TOOK SOOOO LONG! I'M SO SORRY! but enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Tokyo air she breathed in felt different than that of the Sengoku period. It felt denser and heavier in her lungs, weighed down by the entire inhabitant's buzzing activity. Kagome could sense her Miko abilities dampening, fraying at the edges like a threadbare cloth as the five hundred years of time travel wore on them. Her senses were immediately bombarded by an overwhelming bustle that was an extreme difference from the serenity of Feudal Japan. Noise pollution filled her ears, causing her to sway on the spot at the bottom of the well. 'When was the last time I was here?' Kagome thought to herself as she clambered out of the ancient well.<p>

Instead of heading straight to her home, Kagome decided to go for a stroll and absorb the significant changes of her surroundings. It was early evening in Tokyo, the sun barely setting behind a skyscraper horizon. Mount Fuji dominated the horizon, its peak snowcapped despite any climate changes. Lights of fluorescent hues buzzed everywhere, illuminating the night sky and bringing the moon's glow to shame. Pedestrians shuffled past her as she walked down a city strip. Neon signs hung from towering buildings, a beautiful attraction to snare potential customers. Smells of the city filled her nose, and at first she became nauseated. The smell of asphalt, smog, burning plastic, and an array of deep fried food clung to her nostrils. At first it was overwhelming, but then a wave of nostalgia came over her as the familiar sense no longer made her feel foreign. Her aimless amble soon found the reigns of familiarity and Kagome found herself walking down streets she had so often frequented in the past. She walked past clothing stores where she and her friends had browsed through the windows. Favorite little shops and food joints all came back to her and Kagome couldn't help but feel a great relief as the insecure sense of being a tourist ebbed away. No matter how far she was from Tokyo, this would always be her home.

Kagome took in pedestrians that walked passed her. The streets mostly consisted of the youth, and the street fashion had become more audacious and daring the last time she was here. The females had either dyed or highlighted hair of every color imaginable wearing the brightest and strangest clothing Kagome had ever seen. The males sported a more dapper and trim mod of clothing, but nevertheless outlandish to her. Kagome could never keep up with the constant evolving fashion. The only style of clothing she owned was more athletic and comfortable so she could move around at ease whenever she traveled in the Feudal Japan. Plus, she wasn't home enough to invest in a chic wardrobe. She noticed younger faces and realized the first term of school must have ended not too long ago. They had just entered the month of August, where the climate was the hottest, but the evening had a perfect temperature of 22 degrees Celsius.

She swiftly clambered onto a tram in transit, taking her deeper into the city. The light pollution was nothing but beautiful. There were new sights to see and places to tour, Kagome was tempted to stay on the tram all night long and imbibe all the novel things Tokyo had to offer, but hopped off when she saw a gaudy yet unfamiliar superstructure before her. A large, lustrous neon sign read Club Harlem. She saw a line of partiers phalanx the sidewalk and was terribly congested at the entrance. There was an intimidating looking bouncer guarding the double doors and he flashed her a skeptical look as she approached the night club. He gave her a once over. "Oh, I'm not-" Kagome stuttered, but came to a halt as the bouncer stepped aside and opened the door.

A girl wearing an extremely provocative nightclub dress gave her a scathing look as Kagome entered through the double doors. She was blinded by flashing lights and a bass so loud pounded against her ears, making it hard to hear herself think. There was a vast dance floor compressed with undulating bodies as the club's occupants writhed to a beat that had Kagome questioning if people had lost their taste in music. The women in the club were scantily clad while the men trailed after them like lovesick puppies.

As Kagome thought of this, she couldn't prevent the pang in her heart as she thought of the demon lord.

She made a beeline to the bar where people swarmed about like angry buzzing bees. Squeezing her way through the crowd, Kagome approached the barkeep who was a young man fashioned in the most bizarre hairstyle she had ever seen.

"What can I get you?" he bellowed over the raucous din. Kagome had little time to think as clubbers pushed and shoved passed her, all giving her disgruntled looks. "Surprise me," she shouted and the bartender dived behind the counter. As soon as he emerged from behind the counter, there was a flurry of movements as he poured a trio of alcoholic ingredients into a cocktail shaker, one of the liquids a bright blue.

He poured the contents into a tall shot glass which surprisingly filled to the brim. Before he slid the drink to her he asked, "I.D." On rare occasion did Kagome ever have to show any identification for there was no need to do so in Feudal Japan. Luckily she always carried her wallet in her back pocket, the habit branded into her.

She fiddled for a valid identification card and presented it to the bartender, holding it under his nose. The inspection was quick and as he handed her the blue shot he hollered over the struggling swarm, "Happy birthday." For a moment the clubbers disgruntled behavior vanished and there was a loud cheer as they acknowledged the announcement. Kagome tore away from the bar in embarrassment, holding the drink precariously in her hand.

Was it really her birthday? Had she been that long out of the loop? This would mean she nearly spent her twenty-first birthday in Feudal Japan. For some reason there wasn't any swell of happiness as she realized she was a year older. What was there to celebrate? As her peers moved forward in their youthful lives obtaining prestigious careers, Kagome was left straggling 500 years in the past with no single accomplishment she could feel proud about in her present. She had barely skated through high school and found that it was a relief to have one less responsibility to tie her down during her adventures. But as Kagome sat forlornly at a lonely high table eyeing her drink, she wished that she could name at least one success in her life she could be happy about on her birthday.

Shaking away the dismal thoughts, Kagome downed the drink with a tip of her glass. Before she could successfully swallow the sharp tasting liquid someone shouted her name through the loud electronic music. She was reduced to a violent sputter as an assemblage of people dressed in swanking attire approached her.

Kagome did not recognize a single one of them as their shining faces came into view. A girl about the same age as her led the group who was positively beaming at her. She wore a leopard print small dress and had long auburn tresses that billowed around her. Her bright youthful face was completely unrecognizable except for the haughty twinkle that glimmered in her eyes.

"Katsuye?" Kagome said in disbelief as she recognized the girl.

Katsuye was a former student at their high school that Kagome remembered she didn't like all too much. She usually wore a victorious expression as she strut the school hallways boasting about the latest gadget her famously wealthy father bought her. Also her relentless gossip and teasing placed her on Kagome's unlikable list.

"Kagome, _how_ are you?" Katsuye said in air of exaggerated regality. "I've been fabulous," she continued, forgetting that a conversation between two people required the other to talk. "Just stopped by for a visit of the old hometown." Kagome was reduced to nods and forced smiles as Katsuye rambled on about her fashion career that Kagome presumed was handed down to her with no talent required. She continued nearly boring Kagome to tears as she iterated her travels to all the fashion cities all over the world, her bedazzled assemblage trembling behind her.

She was brought out of her stupor once Katsuye said, "But I suspect my adventures pale in comparison to yours." Kagome's elbow slipped off the table in surprise.

"Mine?" Kagome gaped, a dear-in-the-headlights look on her face. Katsuye nodded brightly at her and Kagome's stomach dropped. How could she know about her adventures? No one from this era knew about the magic well in her front yard except for her family. She blanched when she concluded the horrific. What if someone from her family let it slip? She could imagine her brother Sota blabbering happily away about her sister who could time travel. Would anyone believe him? Obviously they had since Katsuye stood quivering with angst as she awaited Kagome's tales of travel.

"You know, your time in the Peace Corps," Katsuye said and she could hardly contain her sigh of tremendous relief.

"Oh—well—I," she stammered as she wracked her brains for a believable anecdote of her time around the world spreading peace. For once Kagome was thankful for Katsuye's narcissism when she interrupted her stuttering and proposed she buy a round of drinks.

The throng of people seemed to evaporate as Katsuye and her group advanced the bar. Kagome saw there were barstools that were previously swallowed from view by the swarm. They sat down and she beckoned Kagome to sit next to her. She obliged, uncertain if spending her first night home with this girl would be what she thought of as a happy reunion.

She was convinced Katsuye would talk her own head off but Kagome wasn't complaining as drink after drink came her way. Again she was reduced to nods but Kagome was too incapacitated to utter a word, the alcohol hitting her harder than most people. Towards the end of the night she felt as if she had become Katsuye's rag doll, being dragged around from club to club, consuming more drink and other unmentionables.

The remaining hours of the night were condensed into a blur of events that Kagome couldn't even make out until she was being dumped out of a limousine at the steps of her home. "So wonderful to see you Kagome. We have to do this again soon. I'll call you tomorrow," she remembered her saying before a sleek black window rolled her out of view.

Kagome didn't know how she managed to clamber up the infinite amount of steps or to search for the hidden house key which was under the doormat all along. All memories of the last hours of the night leaked from her brain as she flopped onto her bed, incredibly drunk and high off those said unmentionables. Thankfully they lulled her into an instantaneous sleep and her fight with the demon lord, which occurred on the same day, was lodged into the dark corners of her mind where memories were forgotten.

"Kagome!"

She was awakened by a shrill sound that ravaged her pounding head. Kagome groaned dryly into her pillow, her head swimming. Bleary eyes met bright ones and she realized her mother was hovering excitedly over her.

"Hey mom," she croaked as she peeled her heavy body away from the bed. She realized she was still in her clothes. "I'm so happy you're home!" her mother exclaimed and brought her in a crushing embrace before Kagome had time to regain herself.

Kagome winced at the shrillness of her voice but managed to plaster a smile on her murky features. "Me too," she replied as her mother dithered about. She was going through her wardrobe, ripping dresses and blouses from hangers. Kagome stood dumbly, not comprehending what was going on.

"Mom, what are you—wait, what are you wearing?" Kagome broke off as she suddenly took in her mother's appearance.

Her mother wore a yellow short suit that revealed an astonishing amount of cleavage. Her hair was dyed the same auburn as Katsuye's, teased and big around her head. Her face was painted with more makeup Kagome had ever seen her mother wear in her entire life.

She paused her rampage through Kagome's wardrobe. "Oh this?" she started as if she wore nothing but rags. "Never mind that," she said frantically, resuming her destruction of the closet. "We have to find you something nice to wear," she said as Kagome gave her a quizzical look.

Finally she pulled out a flowery summer dress Kagome hadn't worn since she was fifteen. "Put this on, quickly. He'll be here any minute."

"Who?" Kagome asked incredulously as her mother checked her reflection in a wall mirror.

"James," she replied matter-of-factly and began to tug the old clothes off Kagome. "Who the hell is James?" she asked reproachfully as her mother helped her into her dress. She ignored her question, fussing at her unkempt hair. "You're a mess. Where were you last night?" But Kagome didn't have time to answer as a hairbrush was pulled savagely through her hair. Her attempts at dressing Kagome came to a halt when a doorbell rang.

Her mother squealed and grabbed hold of Kagome's hand, dragging her from the room.

This was all so sudden. It was quite a rude awakening, actually, Kagome thought. What she had expected was a warm welcome from her family and a silent reunion as they all celebrated her birthday together. Instead she was bombarded with unexpected events she had little time to prepare for.

They made their way to the door. Her mother tingled with anticipation, incessantly patting her hair. "Does Grandpa know about this?" Kagome muttered from the corner of her mouth. Her mother huffed. "Honestly Kagome, where have you been?" She was about to retort that she had been away 500 years in the past but they were already at the door.

Her mother wrenched the door open and when Kagome was expecting to see a smart looking man in his forties or perhaps older, she was instead greeted with a sight that had her jaw dropping.

The man was clearly a foreigner, American, Kagome suspected. He had a rounded face yet a strong chiseled jaw shadowed with a soft prickle of facial hair. His hair was light and fashionably untidy, possessing a charming quirk in his brow and a soft dimple in his chin. Although this man was incredibly handsome, what completely horrified Kagome was how young he looked. She suspected him to be a few years older than her.

The man beamed at the sight of his mother. Kagome noted she was reduced to trembles. "Hello Kun-Loo," he said in an accent that would have any woman swooning. Her mother nearly did as he gave her a dazzling smile, flashing pearly white teeth. Kagome noticed her mouth had been open for some time.

"And this must be your daughter Kagome," he said with bright eyes. The man outstretched his arm and offered her his hand to shake. Kagome looked at it dumbly, forgetting what the primary custom was when it came to meeting people. She felt a nudge at her side and turned to see her mother giving her an imploring look. Kagome took the man's hand limply in her own, still flabbergasted.

"I'm James. It's very nice to meet you," James said, flashing the same smile he did to her mother. Kagome tried to reply but was rendered speechless. She stared wide-eyed into the man's face. How long was she gone for? Obviously long enough for her mother to find a boy toy. How old was this man anyway? Twenty-four, twenty-five?

Kagome remained speechless as her mother allowed James into their home. He slid his shoes off and before Kagome could think of anything to say, her little brother Sota came into view.

Every time Kagome saw him she was blown away of how much older he looked. It seemed only yesterday he was that little ten year old boy, tagging along with her and Inuyasha and always an irksome nuisance. He must have been sixteen now and was becoming very handsome.

She almost forgot about her thoughts on this James character and couldn't help being happy at the sight of her brother. "Sota!" she said approaching him with outstretched arms.

He gave her an uninterested look and said, "Hey Kagome," as if he was bored at the sight of her. "Hey there sport," she heard James say from behind and the look on Sota's face made her seethe with jealousy.

Sota's face instantly lit up at the sight of James. James came over and ruffled his hair affectionately and her brother shoved him playfully. If Kagome wasn't teeming with bitterness she would have found the sight almost endearing.

Her grandfather sidled into the frame of the scene, looking as disapproving as her. She joined her grandfather's side and the both of them stared crossly at the two young men.

For a moment Kagome couldn't help but think about how Inuyasha and Sota used to behave this way, putting her in more of a foul mood.

Once the two of them finished their brotherly horseplay, James turned to her mother, an adoring gleam in his eyes, and took her hands in his. "It's always a pleasure to see you Kun-Loo," he told her as her mother blushed furiously. Kagome nearly went rabid when he leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on her mother's lips. She was about to pry the couple apart, eyes set to kill, but her grandfather placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome shot him a look, discovering that he was just as displeased as her, but telling her she was unable to stop the situation.

"Well then," her mother said now the color of scarlet, "make yourself at home. Kagome and I will fetch the refreshments."

She was about to open her mouth in protest, but Kun-Loo whisked her away into the kitchen without much of a fight. Before she could ask if her mother had completely lost it, she was stunned by an awkward looking platter on the kitchen platter. They appeared to be boiled eggs that were halved. Instead of the yolk being there, a yellow pasty substance filled the center, topped off with a red powder.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, wrinkling her nose as the smell of eggs hit her. Kun-Loo gave a quick glance at the platter. "It's an American appetizer. I made it for James so he can feel more at home," she said as if it were the most considerate thing to do. She looked at Kagome as if she were expecting Kagome to tell her that, but faltered at her daughter's expression. "What's the matter?" she asked. Kagome gave her a frown. Her mother made a small 'tsk' sound and pried open a cabinet, pulling out an expensive looking tea set. "You don't have to eat it," she said with annoyance. Kagome knew she'd misread her.

Yet before she could explain what really displeased her, Kun-Loo then asked, "So, what do you think about him?" Kagome opened her mouth, about to say the first unpleasant thing that came to mind but was interrupted. "Isn't he just wonderful?" She was faintly reminded of Katsuye. "He works in international commerce. It's simply fascinating. You should ask him about it. He would love to tell you," her mother rambled as she brewed some tea.

On the contrary, Kagome didn't want to ask him about something that was undoubtedly boring and would rather have her ear talked off by Katsuye. Her face crinkled at the thought, as the two were both unpleasant. Her mother caught her expression and her face fell. "You don't like him," she said, crestfallen. Kagome began to stammer, trying to come up with a believable answer but was failing miserably. Kun-Loo became exasperated. "I knew you wouldn't. Grandpa doesn't either. I've been getting a lot of gripe from him, making me feel guilty, keeps asking me how Dad would feel." A sad expression appeared on her mother's features and Kagome couldn't help but feel selfish for her behavior.

"It's not that Mom. You know how I am when it comes to meeting strangers," she assured, trying to cheer her up. It seemed to work a little, her mother slightly perking up. "I've just come back and everything is new to me. Just give me some time to adjust. I'll like him in no time, you'll see," she told her mother, not convinced with her own words. But Kun-Loo was and that was all that mattered to Kagome. "Right. Now if you don't mind, bring out the appetizer, while I prepare the tea," her mother said. Kagome was about to say she did mind, but bit her tongue and gave her a stiff smile, grabbing the foul smelling platter.

Her smile became even stiffer as she brought the appetizer to the dining room. James and Sota were engaged in a discussion about a previous soccer match while her grandfather sat as far away as possible from the two. He gave the appetizer a reproachful look as Kagome set the platter on the table. "Ah, deviled eggs," James said as the soccer conversation came to an end. He plucked an egg from the platter and bit into it. Kagome was surprised Sota reached for one as well. She knew he didn't enjoy it as he took a rather large bite of his own, but stomached it down, as if not wanting to disappoint James.

James made a sound of delight as he finished the egg. "Your mother is a wonderful cook," he said to Kagome and all she could do was make her stiff smile even broader. Shortly after, Kun-Loo came in with the tea. Kagome was grateful that her mother was a great entertainer as the lot of them became immersed in conversation. She was also grateful that she didn't have to talk much but swore her face would get stuck from smiling so much. Her grandfather simply refused to join the conversation, sulking in the backdrop of the room.

Kagome couldn't think she could take much more when her mother and James started reciting their story on how they met all the while snuggling with each other. At this Kagome abruptly excused herself and left the table. She headed for the balcony, a cigarette calling her name.

It was a relief to feel the smoke fill her lungs as stress inked away. She took a hearty inhale, exhaling a long stream of smoke. This moment would give her time to assess her judgment on this new character. Yet her thoughts couldn't help but stray to the demon lord.

Was it only yesterday when they had fought? It seemed so far away now that she was here. Sadness overcame her when she thought about how their fight ended. He seemed to have expressed finality in their friendship and Kagome knew she wasn't going to get it back by a simple apology. If she didn't learn anything with her years spent down the well, what she did learn was that Sesshomaru could be very unforgiving, especially when it came to humans. What did she have to do to get him back?

As she mulled this over, she didn't notice someone join her on the balcony. She was so immersed in her ideas to win back her and the demon lord's friendship, when a clear of a throat broke her out of her thoughts.

She whipped around to find James giving her a timid smile.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked as he noticed the grimace on her face. She wanted to say he bloody well was but faltered at the sight of a cigarette between his fingers. She decided to not say anything and silently returned to her smoking.

"It's a relief to see someone shares my habit in this family," she heard him say as he lit his cigarette. Kagome made a small sound of acknowledge, feeling as talkative as Sesshomaru.

The two of them smoked in silence. There was a nagging in the back of her head that Kagome knew wouldn't rest until she expressed it. "How old are you?" she blurted. For some reason she didn't feel bad for her rude outburst. Thankfully James didn't seem to mind either and simply replied, "I'm thirty-two."

Kagome couldn't hide her disbelief. This man didn't look a year older than twenty-five. Well at least he's in his thirties like Mom, she thought as she recounted that her mother just turned thirty-nine. Yet that still made a startling seven year difference and _he_ was younger.

"You look so shocked," he said as he chuckled. "I thought you'd be younger," she told him blatantly. To her dismay he seemed perfectly calm by her assumption. "Many people think that," he said as blatantly as she did. For some reason she had a sneaking suspicion that James was charismatic in a way where he could reach anyone, even gloomy grumpy Kagome. She didn't like this one bit.

Changing topic of conversation James started, "I heard you took Western Studies in high school. Do you speak any English?" Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes and replied in English, "(A little)."

"(That's a relief)," James said in his normal dialect. "(My Japanese must be terrible)," he said as if fishing for a compliment. Kagome failed to give him one. Instead, she concentrated on the mountainous horizon, puffing at her cigarette. It was easy to forget her unwelcome smoking companion and soon she was back to her previous thoughts.

She was trying to come up with plausible schemes that would save her lost friendship, but as she swam through ideas, she was finding it nearly impossible. Although they had been quite amiable towards each other during their friendship, Kagome realized she didn't know the demon lord that well. She didn't know him well enough to have an idea what he might like. All of those minor details were hidden underneath that stony mask of his and not until now did Kagome think it was important to have that kind of information. At the time being it would come in handy. A mere bouquet of flowers or a box of chocolates would hardly bring back a forgiving inuyoukai.

No. There was something she had to do to get his attention; something big, something unthinkable. But what was there to do that was unthinkable? Kagome nearly snorted when the idea of handing Sesshomaru a stolen Tetsusaiga popped into her mind. That was the only thing she knew that Sesshomaru liked. She continued to wrack her brains as she thought of the impossible, but James then interrupted her brainstorming.

"(Penny for your thoughts?)" he asked. Kagome wasn't familiar with this English idiom and she gave him a quizzical look. "Something on your mind?" he asked, dropping the English. "No," Kagome replied too quickly for her liking.

"Let me guess," James said as he quizzically stroked at his chin. "It's a boy." Her response was punctuated by a deep silence. 'A boy?' Kagome thought despondently to herself. Boys were the least of her troubles. She had more pressing things that weighed on her mind, like restoring the balance of good and evil 500 years in the past or the very thought of time travel in general. Not to mention her unique abilities and constant interactions with creatures that no longer lived.

Kagome held back a scoff. "What makes you think it's a boy?" she asked, focusing on the view of her courtyard. "Well, being a beautiful girl like yourself, I only assumed you were having boy problems," James replied. This time Kagome scoffed, disregarding his compliment.

"There are worse things than boy problems," Kagome deadpanned, pulling a drag from her cigarette.

She heard James shuffle behind her and say, "That's very mature of you."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome faced the young man. "Spare me," she muttered.

James held his hands up in mock defeat. "No, you're right. No need to play the father figure."

Shaking her head, Kagome turned towards the balcony, deciding to channel her thoughts elsewhere.

"Just a word of advice," James began and Kagome prickled, feeling offended he had the impression that she would ever seek his counseling, "a sorry won't do."

Unable to stop herself, Kagome started, "What makes you think I'm sorry?" She cursed under breath, not meaning to give herself away.

James joined her, resting his arms upon the balcony railings. "Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. Men are prideful creatures. Let's just say actions speak louder than words when it comes to our psyche."

Kagome no longer could resist. The urge to reveal all to this charismatic character crumbled her resilient wall. She closed her eyes in shame, perturbed that she was about to confide in this stranger.

"Let's just say he's not your average man," Kagome began, taking a generous inhale from the remains of her cigarette.

James laughed, as if he doubted her words. "So he's the high and mighty type." She was beginning to feel annoyed that James had the ability to pin point everything.

"It will take more than a chisel and hammer to crack this one," James said. Kagome silently agreed, coming to the conclusion that this conversation would find no resolution.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome asked, "So, what should I do?"

James took a final inhale of his cigarette, smoke streaming from his nostrils. He then scoffed, and Kagome assumed there was nothing she could do. "I'm surrounded by powerful men daily. There isn't much that can make them crack. But all powerful men have a weakness. Most share a commonality when it comes to weaknesses."

"And what's that?" Kagome asked, her curiosity piqued.

The corners of his mouth twitched as she waited for his answer.

"Sex."

Kagome recoiled, giving James a disgusted look. "I don't know what my mother sees in you," she said through narrowed eyes as James laughed.

"It's true though!" he said through his laughter. "Do you know how many powerful men have been destroyed by the mere act of it?"

Although she was still offended, Kagome quite agreed. It seemed the best news heard around the world was when a powerful figure lost it all from a sex scandal.

Was sex the only weakness? Her heart quickened at the thought. There was no way she was going to offer her body on a silver platter to Sesshomaru. He probably wouldn't take it anyway, leaving Kagome completely wounded and mortified. She could imagine Sesshomaru staring down disapprovingly from his long nose at an inadequate plate of food. For some reason Kagome felt a sinking in her chest.

Sighing in defeat, she held her face in her hands. "Well, I'm fucked," she mumbled.

"I'm assuming you two aren't on that playing field," James said as he observed Kagome's defeated state.

Kagome made a sound or exasperation. "Please, that's the farthest thing from his mind."

"How long have you known this guy?" James inquired.

"Six years."

He made a sound of exclamation. Interrupting him, Kagome muttered, "But I only recently started interacting with him."

"What was the holdup?" he continued his query.

She was irritated at herself for having that gnawing urge to explain her entire situation to him. Kagome even considered winging the time travel part (maybe he already knew from Kun-Loo; she wouldn't be surprised). It would make the situation simpler when it came to this outsider. Or perhaps the irrelevant notion of time travelling would just make it more complex?

Resisting the urge to spill her biggest secret, she quipped, "Look, I'm not here to talk about my issues with men. I just want to get my friend back."

"Alright fine," James replied. "Then think. What does your friend want more than anything in the world?"

The first image that popped in her head was the Tetsusaiga. That was an impossibility in itself on so many different variables. It was unfathomable and possibly dangerous to imagine the Tetsusaiga in Sesshomaru's possession. And Kagome didn't want to be responsible for the rise of feudal Japan's most merciless tyrant if that option were possible.

Kagome attempted to ruminate the possible desires the demon lord had, but instantaneously drew a blank.

Think. What did Sesshomaru desire more than anything in the world?

"I don't know," she said in defeat.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it. I was looking through the old reviews and I realized that I finished a new chapter EONS ago but never posted it.<p>

Again. SORRRRRIIIIIEEEEEEE-AAAHHH!

3 kidswithguns91


	10. Chapter 10: NEW

From all the Kagome/Sesshomaru stories I have read I have to say I'm in awe. Those stories are so well written it has me blinking owlishly at my work in-progress doubting it has potential.

But I come to realize that each author has their own style, their own take on characters, and their own imagination. That much I can respect. Hopefuly I can find the self-respect for my writings. Yes, my take on Kagome has been warped into a character I like, which may stray from her true nature, and yes the style may differ, but I'm happy to say the story is mine and I can do with it whatever I please. Which can be good or bad.

And since a surge of inspiration occurs once every two years of my life, I know it is a disappointment to see that I have not been committed to continuing the story. Hopefully authors and readers can understand and relate to writer's block or simply the progression of life.

But without further ado, here is my attempt to capture your minds again.

Enjoy, if you can.

**WARNING: **Contains small scenes of illicit drug-use. If uncomfortable, do not read on.

A euphoric rush instantly flooded through her body, starting from the roots of her hair and slowly percolating to the soles of her feet. The once erratic pitch of electronic music and sporadic thudding of bass dropped decibels until the sounds were reduced to a heavy droning drawl. Erratic flashing of strobe lights slowed, its rotation speed diminished to a flash every ten seconds. Between that time frame, bodies on the dance floor writhed slothfully, transitions of movement conceivable only with her sight.

She suddenly became paralyzed, surrendering into the plushness of the booth she sat in. Conversations around her warbled in a tenor so low it was indecipherable to hear what was being said. Slowly the world was fading from her, the dance floor inking away into blackness, sounds waning into nothingness. Her heavy breathing was the only thing she could hear, piercing the murky silence and echoing eerily into the darkened abyss. She didn't know where she was but didn't seem to mind, too enveloped in her state of intense ecstasy.

As seconds ticked by she was submerged in the depths of darkness, too high to care. And then, color burst forth, flooding the black canvas like Rorschach inkblots. The designs morphed into different designs, its hue deepening and brightening into various colors. Kagome let out a sluggish laugh, amused by the metamorphic display. The designs continued to morph and change color until she was completely mesmerized by its continual progression.

The designs then transformed into a figure she couldn't comprehend. The figure began to sharpen as her vision became clearer and Kagome soon realized it was a four-legged animal. Finally its features became apparent and she was able to identify it as a pristine-white dog. Its aura was regal yet fierce, beautiful but deadly. Kagome faintly recalled seeing this dog somewhere but was too immersed in the hallucination to fully remember.

It sauntered toward her, slinking with its predatory gaze set on her. Once at reasonable distance the dog came to a halt. The canine's gaze did not falter as it lowered its head and let something drop from its mouth. A small sphere-like object came rolling to her feet and Kagome could not identify it. She wasn't sure what the object was until it _blinked _at her. She swallowed a scream as she realized it was an eye staring up at her. Its iris was a flaming gold and pierced through her. Kagome couldn't tear away from its stare. She watched as its pupil began to dilate at an alarming rate, the golden iris shrinking until it was completely submersed in black. The pupil spread, eating away at the whites of the eye until it was completely black.

The object was no longer an eye. Its blackness possessed a opalescent sheen and Kagome quickly identified it as a pearl, a black pearl. The pearl suddenly levitated into the air until it was in her line of sight. It hovered there as if expecting something. Kagome momentarily tore her eyes away from the pearl to look at the dog. It sat on his haunches and gave her a knowing look. Confused, Kagome merely stared back. The dog titled its head to the side as if to iterate its meaning.

Clarity short circuited her brain, zapping her back to reality. As if just being resuscitated, Kagome lunged forward, gasping harshly as air filled her lungs and an electrical surge coursed through her veins. She stood shakily on her legs, her surroundings cruelly bombarding her unusually delicate senses. Everything was too loud, too bright, the smell of sweat settling bitter and sour in her nostrils. Kagome looked wildly around her, like an untamed animal outside of its element. She wanted to flee, she wanted to escape to where things were quiet and calm and where she could hear herself think. It was too loud. Too bright. And the smells...

A tug at her wrist had her head snapping in that direction. Her party-goer friend Katsuye gave her an alarmed expression. "Are you alright Kagome?" she shouted through the blare of music and bass.

Before Kagome could answer, a string of syllables exploded in her brain as if experiencing a violent flashback. She could hear the words over and over again, overlapping one another into a clash of syllabic messes, vowels and consonants intertwining. Each annunciation echoed in her head, the voice familiar but the incoherent babble making it difficult to fully recognize. Kagome clamped her hands against her temples in attempts to calm the hurricane crashing against her skull.

Midst the psychobabble Katsuye pressed on, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" It was all so confusing and she couldn't make out anything. Katsuye turned to another rabble-rouser of the night and asked, "How much did you give her?" The young man adorned in chic nighttime attire merely shrugged and responded, "Only enough to fall into a hole." Katsuye shook her head, muttering "shit" under her breath. She watched her friend clutching her head with a strained expression. She stood to calm her drugged friend but was halted in her approach when Kagome suddenly burst out:

"Where one can see, but cannot be seen. The place where its own keeper cannot look upon."

Kagome stared wild-eyed at Katsuye as if looking for affirmation of her statement.

"Come again dear?" Katsuye asked in a calm tone. In her experience Katsuye had seen many versions of people emerging from drug-induced hallucinations, and Kagome's situation was nothing new. The best thing to do was to go along with whatever spewed from their mad lips to calm them down. But when Kagome repeated her statement Katsuye saw clarity fill her expression in a faraway stare and suddenly became concerned if she took whatever she saw in her hallucination seriously.

"Honey, you were just hallucinating. It isn't real," she assured Kagome and began to usher her back to her seat.

Kagome shot her an alarmed expression and tore her wrist from Katsuye's grasp.

"I have to go."

Katsuye was about to protest but Kagome was already gathering herself and pushing her way through the crowded nightclub.

"Where are you going? Why do you have to go?" Katsuye called after her.

"He needs me!"

"Who?" she shouted over the raucous din.

"Sesshomaru!"

It was a lost cause. Kagome was swallowed by the sea of night-clubbers and was nowhere to be seen.

Katsuye retreated back to her table with a befuddled expression. When her group gave her a look of inquiry, she asked, "Who the fuck is Sesshomaru?"

She suddenly knew what she had to do. Maybe all those drug-induced nights spent with Katsuye brought her back to her path. Maybe it didn't. But now she knew.

Her time away from Feudal Japan had her straying from a path she had unknowingly traipsed before. Drawn into Katsuye's world of high society, sex and drugs, Kagome made not much of a struggle. Moments spent at home brought the miko's mind to the fearsome inuyoukai. Although she tried to distract herself from these thoughts by interacting with her family, it was nearly unbearable to be in the same vicinity with her mother and James. To pry herself away from the sickening joviality, Kagome either remained in solitude or phoned Katsuye. "I just need to get away from my thoughts for a while," she had told the socialite. In response, Katsuye said, "I have just what you need."

It was easy to fall into another well and emerge out of it to a foreign world where cares and worries did not exist. And to barricade the thoughts of Sesshomaru she welcomed mind-numbing effects, psycho-babbling episodes, and a blur of ecstasy and entertainment, where the fun never ended. Yet she never thought it aloud, Kagome came to the conclusion that staying high was the only way to keep the formidable inuyoukai from her mind.

Kagome didn't have time to contemplate how quickly she returned home or how she had found her way. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest as she tore up the steps, taking two at a time. Thankfully the front door was unlocked and she thundered to her room. Tearing off her getup, she hastily dressed herself in sportswear attire. She dumped the contents of her traveling bag on her bedroom floor, swiftly pushing items aside she deemed unimportant and began to pack at ferocious speed. Absentmindedly, she threw in the small bedazzled clutch that accompanied her night outings. You never knew what you would need 500 years in the past.

She barely paid attention to what she was stuffing into her traveling bag, throwing additional pairs of sportswear and other miscellaneous items. Her motions were in a flurry and when she ran through the darkened house her bag felt lighter than usual.

Nothing else seemed to make sense except her fiery determination. This will set things right. She knew it. It had to.

'He needs me.'

The thought fueled her and she quickened her pace.

Agilely rounding a corner, she suddenly came colliding into, to her horror, James.

If she wasn't so preoccupied with her mission, Kagome's immediate response of James's presence would have been similar to a bristling spitting cat. But she had no time to voice her indignation of James's spending the night. As of now she could hardly care.

"Kagome!" James exclaimed, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders to prevent her from falling. He opened his mouth to say something next, but stopped short as he took in her appearance.

She must have appeared quite bizarre. The nighttime shenanigans reduced her alluring curls into an untamed mane of wild hair, crazed brown orbs darkened with smoky eyeliner, and lips slightly smudged a plum hue of lipstick. To top it off, she was dressed in black spandex leggings, a polyester-spandex runner's tank top, and worn track trainers. Kagome sniffed loudly and made sure to wipe her nose away of any possible residue.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked with mild interest. Kagome huffed, shrugging out of his grasp. Couldn't he see that she was in a hurry? There wasn't any time to explain where she was off to!

"Peace Corps," she cut shortly, trying to side step him.

"But your mother told me you've already left," James said smoothly as if he had all the time in the world to converse. Kagome began to prickle with agitation and was soon washed over with panic. For some reason she felt like time was not on her side and needed to act quickly.

"I was out with friends," Kagome replied dismissively this time successfully side-stepping James.

"But it's the middle of the night," James pressed on in his calm tone.

Kagome erupted an irritable sigh and turned to face him.

"And?" she said, quirking an irritable brow.

Quickly catching her annoyed expression, James then said, "Oh, right. I'll let Kun-Loo know you said goodbye."

Kagome didn't thank him as she swiftly turned on her heel and with long quick strides, she was out the door.

A goodbye to her family wasn't needed. They probably assumed she had already gone back to the Feudal era. If Kagome was in a right state of mind she would have pondered how her family took her absence, if it all became a habit to them and the acceptance of her absence was getting easier to take as the years went by. But there was no time to think of that.

She barely realized she had reached the lip of the well, stopping short at its gaping opening. A bow and quiver full of arrows was propped against the side, awaiting its master. Staring into the darkened abyss, Kagome quickly went over her plan of action, refusing for the small thought of failure to fester her brain. Grabbing her bow and slinging the quiver over a shoulder she stepped to the well's edge. She drew in a deep, shaky breath. Her nerves were shot; anxiety gnawing at her empty stomach as a tremor traveled through her body. Kagome raked her hands nervously through her hair only to withdraw them and realize they were trembling.

She attempted to shake away the tremors but her hands continued to tremble. This wouldn't do. She needed to calm down before she would attempt the unthinkable.

Discarding the traveling bag from her shoulder, Kagome frantically dug through the contents and pulled out the glittering clutch bag. She unclasped it and with fumbling fingers found a small bullet shaped inhaler. The miko sighed in intense relief and without further thought brought the inhaler to a nostril and took a sharp sniff.

The effects were immediate. A wave a complete relaxation flooded through her body and her limbs buzzed with tingles.

Detached from anxiety, fear, and worry, Kagome gathered her belongings and jumped through the well.

Raindrops spattered her face as she looked up facing a dark overcast sky. Sound was altered and enhanced, the drops of rain a pleasant patter against forest leaves. A breeze blew overhead causing a _whooshing _sound to swim in Kagome's ears. The smell of rain and forest cleared her sinuses and filled her lungs with clean, pure air. She jumped up to clutch at the edge of the well and hoisted herself up.

The sensations of Sengoku jidai crashed against her, stronger and more powerful than ever as Kagome climbed out of the well. It left her breathless. Energies of every organism within a large radius flickered against her being and Kagome couldn't help sending a small upsurge of her own energy, effortlessly escaping her like a gentle wave. She was mildly surprised how in her current state her miko powers felt like second nature to her.

Musings of illicit drugs and miko powers in pair had to wait, though. The unthinkable had to be done.

The rain absorbed in the polyester fabric of her sportswear, but her hair was becoming damp. In attempts to tame her wild tresses, she pulled it back in a hair tie. She looked again to the gloomy night sky to realize there was a giant bright orb missing; a new moon. Kagome smiled wryly as she assessed the timing of her situation. Inuyasha would be human, easy to overpower and defeat.

The only disadvantage was Kagome would have to search for the hanyou without her flaring youkai radar. She quickly came to her first step in plan: visit Kaede and ask of Inuyasha's whereabouts.

To her astonishment and liking, the hanyou was in the wizened miko's hut, fast asleep by a smoking fire that had just extinguished. Instead of the shimmery silver strands, the hanyou's hair was an inky black. His vulnerability was what Kagome was relying on.

Kneeling before her slumbering friend, Kagome's left hand hovered over Inuyasha's right eye. In a moment of seconds she watched his closed eyes move rapidly behind the lids, apparently in deep sleep, then made her move. As she summoned an insurmountable amount of energy, she heard her voice cut eerily through the electric crackle of power, metallic and steely as she uttered, "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

She did not know how she had done it, but it was clasped firmly in her hand. The rain fell harder as she stood in a clearing within Inuyasha's forest. Everything seemed to be going seamlessly up until this point. Kagome unfurled her fingers to stare at the black pearl in her palm as if expecting something to happen. It lay lifelessly in her hand.

As the wind picked up and a spray of rain hit her face, she summoned her powers once more, radiating at her core and whipping around her in a potent gale. She stared hard at the pearl, hoping her energies would awaken this ancient relic of power.

To her dismay, nothing happened. Kagome frowned, ignoring the continual whip of rain in her face.

She faintly recalled how Sesshomaru had activated the portal to his sire's grave. His servant, the toad imp had placed the end of his two-headed staff on the pearl. The old man's head began cackling, though as Kagome evoked this memory, she had no idea what that had meant.

How would she open the portal? Nothing came to mind.

"Please," she found herself saying without her knowledge. Absentmindedly she brought the pearl to her mouth, lips moving in a soft murmur as she spoke.

"Your son needs me. I've seen him in a different light. Let me help him redeem his ways."

Kagome assumed her mere utterance would not stir the vestige of the brothers' Father, but to her disbelief the black pearl began to glow soft lavender. She felt an omnipotent energy surging in her hand, flames of youki licking her digits and caressing her palm. If she had not been as composed she would have dropped the pearl, finding the energy against her own too prevailing to clutch in her hand.

The pearl then levitated, suspended in air and hovering for a moment. Then with a sound of clapping thunder and sizzling lightning, a rip to her right came out of nothingness, immersing her in glowing purple light. It was the portal.

The wind had picked up its speed, whipping rain in all directions. Kagome wasted no more time and stepped through the portal. Entering the portal had the feeling similar to when she traveled through the well. She was engulfed in a sensation of weightlessness, obscured in a bright light.

And then she was there. The wind and rain was much stronger here. Within seconds Kagome was soaked. For a moment she feared the blustery weather would prove the absence of the skeletal winged birds. But within a flash of lightning she saw the whiteness of their bones shining eerily in the electric light, gliding effortlessly in the air, unaffected by the monstrous gale. As if they sensed her presence, a flock of them sailed towards her and landed before her. They were enormous in size, their skeletal wings stretching out in great length as they settled before the miko.

Without hesitation Kagome mounted the nearest available bird. Obediently it soared to the colossus skeleton of the great Inu no Taisho. Rain whipped mercilessly against her face, like tiny needles stinging her skin. She ignored the cold that had seeped into her clothes and caused a slight tremor through her body.

The detachment of feeling and the tingling numbness in her limbs began to ebb. Reality came crashing in and she was suddenly on pins and needles. But she preferred it so. She would have to be completely cognizant and competent to accomplish the task before her.

The bird came to a halt once inside the mouth of the skeleton. Kagome gave it an elusive stroke on its skeletal beak and the bird took off. She was submerged in complete darkness, though she was not relying on her original senses to find what she searched for.

She brought forth her energy in vigilant small ripples, a spiritual echolocation. The small ripples were like feelers, searching for an unmistakable aura that she would immediately familiarize with.

A surge of strong energy took her by surprise, crashing against her like a powerful wave of a high tide. It was hot and searing like rays of the sun, omnipotent and full of formidable power. It was the spirit of Sesshomaru's severed arm, still possessing the objective to seize and destroy. Although Kagome expected to encounter this powerful youki, she was startled by its eagerness to consume her. It came barreling towards her and Kagome allowed herself to become on open doorway, feeling its presence flood through her.

Once she felt it encompassed within her, Kagome sealed herself, trapping the arduous youki within her. Immediately she was thrown into a struggle. The youki fought to completely consume her, rivaling with her reiki, two opposing energies battling against one another. For a moment she was apprehensive of becoming completely consumed by this energy, her soul devoured until she was reduced to a hollow shell.

Kagome was aware of the consequences if this was to pass. Naturally the youki sensed her energy, most likely the strongest it had encountered in years and instantly yearned to latch on. It would then consume her body and soul, for Kagome was not a taiyoukai. Indeed it would devour her completely until she was drained of all life-force and then dwell and wait until it could latch onto something stronger.

It was imperative to keep this resilient energy at bay and return it to its master.

Already she could feel the war raging within her and she willed her energy to subdue the snarling beast. She would not let it overpower her. She could not allow a fragment of Sesshomaru's youki dominate her, not with all these passing years of her evolving powers.

Kagome doubled over as she felt her insides burn. Although this was all part of her plan, she was not entirely confident she would see to it until the end.

An impish green toad came bustling out of the treeline, huffing into the clearing with freshly hunted hare hanging limply from his shoulder. Once he noted his Sire and ward's presence, he instantly straightened his stooped form, approaching the crackling fire in a triumphant gait.

"Dinner is served," Jaken said as he beamed at the Daiyoukai and the young girl. His beam was extinguished once he took in the girl's soured expression.

"Rabbit again?" Rin groaned eyeing the lifeless forms in disdain.

The small youkai squawked at her unappreciative comment.

"Be grateful child that you aren't required to fend for yourself!" Jaken crowed indignantly.

"As if I haven't before," Rin retorted as she recalled her early childhood before encountering the demon lord.

She rolled her eyes as the toad began to sputter angrily. Before he could respond, she snatched the rabbits from him and set to work.

"I swear, I'll sprout rabbit ears if I eat another," she grumbled, grabbing the rabbit by the leg and pushing at the knee joint until the hide separated from the meat.

Sesshomaru suppressed a smile from his ward's comment. It seemed as she grew older she became more sprightly and argumentative with his toad servant. At times she often won the arguments leaving Jaken sitting surly in the backdrop, angry that the girl was not reprimanded for her insubordinate behavior.

"Rin." His baritone voice cut through the clearing. She froze in her ministrations as her head shot up to obediently acknowledge the demon lord. Any sign of displeasure was immediately wiped from her features as she stared warily at him. Although he appreciated her unwavering reverence, her guarded position wasn't necessary.

"This one will provide you an adequate meal tomorrow," he stated. Her wary expression cracked into a wide smile. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" she sang out. She then shot Jaken a smug look while the toad gaped at her.

He turned his visage away from the squabble about to break out and towards the sky. Although a brilliant blue and partly cloudy, he picked up the smell of damp showers miles away. It would rain soon. After his ward gained her sustenance they would resume their task to find adequate shelter immediately.

Before Rin, locating shelter was unnecessary. He and Jaken were able to travel day and night through any condition of weather. At first, the constant need to provide basic human necessities for the child was a nuisance. Though, as the years went by and as the Taiyoukai's emotions grew for the girl, this task was no longer an inconvenience. Besides, sitting for eight hours while the girl rested was faster than the blink of an eye to his being. By now, finding food and shelter for Rin had become a solid routine in their travels.

"Here you are Jaken." Rin's bright voice stalled his silent musings. Sesshomaru watched as his ward tossed the rabbit's hide at Jaken, who sqwaked in digust when it slapped him in the face. The girl giggled as she skewered the rabbit with a thin branch and positioned it over the fire.

It was strange, but from watching his ward, he caught glances of the miko he had abandoned months ago in this girl. He definitely saw more of the miko when Rin was stubborn or defiant. It seemed as time went on he thought more of Kagome.

Admittedly, the inuyokai was not totally satisfied at how he ended it. But looking back, he knew it was for the best. The miko had done peculiar things to him and for all he knew it could have interfered with his sharp judgment. Yet, even though it was for the best, he couldn't help but miss her.

Her presence in this world had been absent for months now and he only assumed that she had returned to her time. Though, she had not returned to this time and Sesshomaru was beginning to wonder if she would remain there. It was unlike the miko to shirk her responsibilities, but when his half-brother interrogated him of the miko's whereabouts months ago, he now wondered if she would ever return. Feigning cold indifference, he told the hanyou he had severed all ties with the miko and had not seen her since. When the hanyou looked troubled Sesshomaru couldn't help feeling a slight discomfort.

"I have not sensed her for weeks. It is apparent she has not returned," he stated in his monotone voice when speaking with Inuyasha.

"Couldn't be," Inuyasha said to himself rather than to his elder brother. "I went back and Kagome's mom said she hasn't come home."

"Either the miko does not wish to be found in her realm, or her abilities have reached a degree to which she can veil her presence," Sesshomaru said. "The latter is highly doubtful. Besides hanyou, she is no longer and has never been this one's concern," he added too firmly than he intended.

The younger grimaced at the elder's response. Sesshomaru ignored this and turned to make his leave. He came to a halt when Inuyasha suddenly said, "You really must have hurt her feelings."

Before Sesshomaru could comment, the hanyou was gone. At the time he refused for this encounter and its events to trouble him. Though reflecting on it now, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder: had he wounded the miko so deeply that she wouldn't return? Impossible, Sesshomaru found himself thinking. Kagome would never leave her duties. She wouldn't. Would she?

The sky began to darken and the clouds became thicker. Once Rin finished her meal, they resumed their trek. Shortly after they found an abandoned dwelling. It wasn't the most adequate, but the forest leaves began to patter with the sound of scattered rain drops. His ward had quickly assembled a makeshift bed from old blankents. She then began busying herself with constructing a fire in the earth clad pit.

Sesshomaru silently admired how adept and resilient his ward had become. She was self-reliant, hardly needed Jaken or his assistance, and was finally able to tend to her own necessities. Although the dog demon did not mind aiding his ward, she required less of his help and asked of it only when she was in dire need. She was becoming more resourceful during their travels.

Jaken came paddling into view, holding the staff of Two Heads proudly. "I have inspected the entire house. There are no vermin about!" he declared as he puffed out his chest. "Well done, Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed and gave him a small applause. "You're so brave!" she added and the small demon did little to hide his conquering grin.

The two of them suddenly paused their interaction when they caught sight of their Sire. The Taiyoukai had gone rigid and his usual steely gaze was suddenly sharp and alert. Jaken immediately caught on with his Sire's state and flared his youki to investigate any threat in the vicinity. But the small toad could not detect any looming youkai nearby. "My Lord?" he questioned cautiously.

Sesshomaru was certain he had felt it. Although brief, it pulsed through him like a strong single heartbeat. Within its brevity he identified two energies, carrying the sensation of extreme opposing auras. As soon as he had discovered it, in that second it was gone, coalescing into the ebb and flow of energies surrounding the area. It was gone and all the Taiyoukai could do was puzzle over it. For a moment he had sworn the auras held a familiar element to them, both of them-as if it was a fleeting touch from an old companion.

Another pulse. It was stronger this time, reverberating inside him that caused him to rise on his feet. At that moment he was able to identify one of the auras: a fairly powerful youkai. From what he could decipher the flare of energy was a few kilometers ahead. Though what he could not decide was whether this energy was a threat. And in that fraction of a moment, he knew the stronger of the two warring against one another was prevailing.

The third pulse thronged so strongly within him and his eyes widened a fraction as realization suddenly came upon him. The second aura was feeble and wavering, becoming overpowered by the first. It seemed a heady battle had ensued but the youki was close to victory. And without a doubt the second aura belonged to...

"Kagome," Sesshomaru uttered the name in a breath of a whisper.

"My Lord!" Jaken squawked in alarm. But his Lord was already gone.

Forces of mother nature could not delay his mission at hand. The taiyoukai tore through the showers of rain in the moonless night. He used the throbbing energies as his guide of navigation. As each pulse reverberated through him he knew that time was not on his side. He had to approach the origin of destination before it was too late.

He paid little attention to the feeble barrier he effortlessly passed through at the mouth of a small cave. Once he entered, he had to rely on his own senses. He had to slightly bend his form as he ventured through the cave's passage. Wariness or trepidation of falling into a trap did not pass him as he carried forth within the cavern, trekking deeper into the darkness as he used the conflicting auras as his guide.

The pitch black was not a concern to him, his sense of sight strong against the blackness. But as he approached closer to the origin of warring auras, he saw what was held before him.

The huddled form of the miko was unmistakable to recognize. She was crouched, head held in her hands and shaking. The miko's tension was palpable in the atmosphere; Sesshomaru could see it in the rigidity of her form, the trembling and straining of muscles in her body, taut and clenched as if she fought against something. Her heartbeat thudded loudly in his eardrums, staccato beats that was unlike a mortal pulse. If not for the situation at hand he would have immediately approached her. Though, something was off putting, and his intuition told him to stay put.

There she was, his little miko, crouched in a position that illustrated she was in great struggle.

"Kagome," he called out before she could make her move.

She stirred from her doubled form, lifting a heavy head to gaze out into the darkness before her.

"Master," she replied, in a voice that fell strangely on his ears.

It was not her usual utterance of words. Her voice was strained, unlike anything he had heard before. 'Master' ?

He wanted to ask of her current situation, but before he could do so, she crawled forth in a disturbing amount of speed, making her movements jerky and nearly indecipherable.

Her swiftness surprised him. The miko was before him, the smell of her scent intertwining with sweat. A saltiness lacing into heady sandalwood. He barely had time to react from her sudden closeness, for she was shrouding over him in a swell of almighty power.

His back brushed against the rocky expanse of cavern wall. He had full view of her face. The miko's eyes glowed bright, electric and eerie. She seemed to emanate this glow hot like the sun and collecting at the base of her throat.

He was about to voice her name once more, though to his astonishment a hand grasped at his jaw, the ironlike grip making it impossible to word anything. He tried to rip from her grasp, but before he could do so, her mouth was on his, colliding nearly clumisly onto his, jaws bumping against jaws. Her mouth was open wide, manipulating his to do the same until he felt a lurking presence faltering before entrance.

And then there was a sensation.

He wouldn't have described it as an invasion, for the feeling was almost welcoming, like a reunion of sorts. Once he was filled with this sensation, he felt greater than he had in years, unable to name what this new-founded fulfillment was. It was as if before this phantom sensation haunted him of his inadequacy of power. But now it had returned, speaking to him as if it had never been absent.

Kagome's mouth tore from his once the action was completed. She rasped a throaty cough, crouched weakly before him.

This new-found glory swirled within, completing him in a way where it seemed like he breathed a fresh intake of air. Though before he could do anything on this granted energy the miko graveled out in a pain-stricken voice, "This is going to hurt."

She reached out and grasped Sesshomaru's left shoulder. The Taiyoukai suddenly knew the miko's next attempt but it was too late to react. White, hot, blinding agonizing pain tore from his shoulder as he felt the sizzling electrical power of Kagome's reiki leave from her open palm. The pain was indescribable. He didn't know whether he was screaming or the pain had inhibited his vocal cords. The world had gone blind to him. All his conscience could comprehend was the horrific torture Kagome was inflicting on him.

Is this what it felt like to be purified? It seemed the process would have been quick and painless. Yet the searing pain continued, bordering on new levels of agony, each new degree more unbearable than before. Each terrace of torture seemed never-ending and when he felt a stutter of energy he silently prayed for it to cease, but more pain ensued.

The moment came where he surely thought he would die, unable to withstand such unfathomable pain. Throughout the Inuyoukai's lifetime, his being had undergone a plethora of agonizing affliction. Each encounter he had endured, cheating death far too many times than the average living creature. But this pain, this cruel, unbearable torture was none he had ever suffered. Yes, this time death would be waiting at the denouement of this anguish, waiting to gather him in its tomb-like embrace. As the world's life force ebbed so did the pain, descending from levels unimaginable.

And when he never thought he would receive it he was finally at peace...


End file.
